The Hunt
by HCMONSTER93
Summary: The Poison sequel. Acacia Grace is dying. Her family is about to tear itself apart, and time is running out. Arguments with her sister and a troubled relationship with the Sun God Apollo must take a back seat as she struggles to fix what might have been destroyed forever. But as the poison in her veins grows stronger, will Apollo let her die?
1. Prologue

I was stood on the cliff at Camp Half-Blood. Summer was almost over, and the sun was setting in the sky, casting ominous blood-reds overhead. In the distance, I could hear the waves crash gently against the rock, and from somewhere behind me, the campers could be heard singing over the camp fire.

"This is insane," I commented with a small breath.

Hera shrugged a shoulder, as though she couldn't careless anyway. She was stood in her usual silk dress, green this time, her train slithering across the grass behind her. Her hair was pinned back a little hastily, and she kept drumming her fingertips into the side of her stomach like she was anxious to get as far away from me as possible before she ruined her plan and killed me on instinct.

I gulped hard and shook the thought away. "You realise you're not even supposed to be here, right?" I clarified.

She glowered at me furiously. "I do not take orders from _you, _half-blood," she spat. "The others have tested you, now it is my turn."

"I'm not finishing the tests," I replied stubbornly, flinching when her eyes flashed in anger.

"It is my right!" she demanded. "You will hear me, and you will do this, or that poison in your blood will be the least of your worries."

I managed a soft scoff. "Going to kill me faster?"

"There are worse things than death, Acacia Grace," she promised me, in a sinister tone that made me shiver. "Just look at poor Heracles." The thought of what she'd done to him didn't make me feel any better. In fact, I was fairly sure he been driven insane and forced to harm his own family.

Knowing Thalia and Percy were now being threatened right in front of me, I gulped again and set my expression. "Get it over with," I grumbled.

Hera's jaw locked angrily, but she squared her shoulders and turned to face me. "Your test, Acacia Grace, is to fix the mess you have made."

For a moment, all I could do was stare at her incredulously. Then my jaw snapped shut and I laughed strangely. "I've made?" I clarified.

She ignored me. "Family is the most important thing to me," she warned. "And you've torn mine apart. Zeus is furious with Apollo. He believes it is his fault you are so willing to accept your own death rather than take a place on Olympus. Artemis is equally annoyed with him, and will not even consent to being in the same room after losing her precious wolf, Sasha, who has disappeared and cannot be found. Hermes is as close to an outcast as possible for an Olympian god, and even when he is present, no one takes him seriously. Apollo and Ares continuously fight, made all the worse because Apollo continues to blame Aphrodite for his own problems. Frankly, it's all rather boring and I suggest you fix it. Quickly."

I blinked. "How do you suppose I do that?"

"There are several solutions I can think of," she admitted helpfully. "Either you hurry up and die, and then perhaps that will unite the gods against the titans, or you make your peace with Apollo and Artemis."

I let out another stunned laugh. "We'll try the first, shall we?"

She glowered. "And if that doesn't work," she started, stepping forward threateningly, "you won't be here for me to punish, now will you?"

I got the message. Loud and clear. Make amends with Apollo and Artemis, or Thalia and Percy were in serious trouble.

Three months later, I still hadn't made any progress.


	2. 01: Call for Help

I twirled the peacock feather through my fingertips with a small frown, lay across the end of Thalia's bed. It had been almost four months since I left Camp, and I was closer to meeting Hades than I was Apollo or Artemis.

The thought made me sigh, and I lowered the feather to my stomach wryly. If I was being honest, I had no idea how I felt about what was coming next. Every time I thought about it, my mind wandered to Thalia's outbursts, or Percy's sudden insistence on finding distractions.

Annabeth was worse. Her constant searching for a cure was the only thing I couldn't bear.

Somewhere behind me, the door creaked open, and I lurched, instinctively tucking the peacock feather into the inside pocket of my jacket. Twisting, I glanced over my shoulder as Thalia dragged herself into the room, her spiky hair more ruffled than usual, her blue eyes dull, and her Green Day t-shirt splattered with paint.

"Hey," I smiled brightly. "Busy?"

She halted long enough to scowl at me deliberately. In her arms, she carried at least five textbooks. Grumbling something under her breath, she turned away from me pointedly and carried the books to her desk on the other side of the dorm room she shared with Annabeth.

I watched her patiently for a moment, shuffling on the spot to swing my legs off the end of the bed. "So, how are things here?" I asked.

She didn't even turn this time, fumbling with papers on her desk.

"Any plans for Christmas?"

Still nothing.

"Lost the ability to speak?"

"Shut up," she snapped over her shoulder.

"And still rude," I commented dryly, pushing myself to my feet. "You asked me to visit, Tal, so what is it this time? Why are you in a mood?"

She looked up cautiously as I leant against the wall beside her, watching and waiting patiently. As much as I loved my sister, she could be so frustrating at times. We'd been clashing for months now, and I didn't see it ever changing. We were too different to be anything else, and since finding out about Luke and the poison, she wasn't coping well.

"I got a call from Grover," she sniffed pointedly, turning her attention back to her books.

"Isn't he out looking for more demigods?" I frowned.

"Yes. He wants our help to get them to Camp."

I paused for a moment, because I couldn't see what was so wrong with his request. It certainly wouldn't be the first time I'd done anything like that. But Thalia's muscles had tensed, and her eyes were narrowed as she flicked through her papers so fast, I knew there was no chance she was actually reading anything.

Sighing, I felt my eyes roll. "Okay, so which one is it this time? Me or Luke?"

She twisted to scowl at me, her lips pulling back into a snarl. "Don't-" she started furiously.

"I'm fine, Thalia," I glowered back. "How many times do we keep having to have this argument? It doesn't matter how many times you tell me to go home and stay there, because I won't do it."

"I know that!"

"So why-"

"You can't go back to camp," she blurted irritably. I didn't say anything, but a sinking feeling grabbed hold of my stomach. Thalia groaned, running a hand through her hair. "Look, if you go back there, can you really grantee the gods aren't going to start testing you again? Can you even say for sure they aren't still watching you _right now?"_

I winced at the thought, shifting on my feet and running my fingers over my scar before I could stop myself. In all honesty, I couldn't say either, mainly because of Hera. But I couldn't tell her that. Now there were two daughters of Zeus, the Queen of Olympus was most definitely going to try to exact her revenge on my dear sister if I didn't do want she wanted.

_Gods, I'm easy to manipulate,_ I thought sourly.

"I can't avoid the place forever, Tal," I mumbled, striding to the other side of the room and snatching my jacket of Annabeth's bed.

"Forever?" she snorted, and I shot her a surprised look, my jaw hanging slightly. A pained look twisted her features.

I gulped hard and shrugged my jacket on. "Calling Grover back," I told her. "Is he still in Maine?" She nodded without looking at me. "Good. I'll let Percy know and we'll pick you and Annabeth up in a couple of hours." Striding for the door, I paused long enough to hug her tightly then let myself out.

As I strode through the corridors, it was harder and harder to shake the feeling that I was being watched. I was probably being paranoid. Thalia had planted the idea in my head and now I couldn't stop thinking about it. But every now and then, a shudder ran down my spine and my lips pursed.

_Fine, _I thought. _If they want to watch, then they can watch._

Shouldering the front door of the school open, I scooped my hair back away from my throat and wrapped it in a ponytail pointedly. The cold winter air hit the scar and a wince slipped my teeth at the contact. Shaking it off, I skipped down the stone stairs and started for Percy's apartment.

A boy, maybe sixteen, stared at my scar as I passed and let out a whistle. "Cool tattoo," he grinned. I raised an eyebrow, but forced myself to smile tightly and nod once. Shaking it off, I pulled the collar of my jacket a little higher and stuffed my hands into my pockets, picking up the pace.

It took me less than twenty minutes to walk about to Percy's apartment from the boarding school. The moment I reached the bottom of the stone steps outside, the smell of gingerbread and the sound of cringe-worthy Christmas music drafted down from one of the overhead windows that had been sound ajar.

"Oh not again," I grumbled quietly, rolling my eyes as I dragged myself up the stairs. The music got louder and louder the closer I got to the apartment, and by the time I reached the doors, my shoulders had sagged in resignation that it was – as I thought – Sally's music.

I shouldered the door open, already shrugging my jacket off my shoulders. "Percy?" I called over the music.

"Yeah!" he called back, turning the music right down. "Through here!"

I hug my jacket up and made my way over to the living room, where Percy was slouched in an armchair, flicking miserably through his Christmas homework. "Hey," I smiled.

He glanced up at me, ruffling his hair in frustration. "How'd it go?" he asked automatically.

I snorted. "Thalia? Same as always." He scoffed in reply with a small shrug of his shoulders. Once, we might have thought it was a good idea if he visited Thalia and Annabeth too. But the longer they were near each other, the more apparent it became that Percy and Thalia got on about as well as he and Clarisse did.

"Grover called," I told him as I threw myself on the couch by his side, and his attention snapped back up again. "He's in trouble with some demigod kids in Maine. Asked if we'd go up and help them."

That's when he got that strange expression on his face, the one where he thought he was successfully covering his jealousy of Grover and Annabeth's lingering tendency to turn to Thalia for help before him. Part of me understood. The other part was grateful for any amount of time that kept me away from the gods' world.

"He's asked for all of us, Perc," I yawned. "Annabeth and Thalia are getting ready. We should probably make a move before it gets dark."  
"You're going too?" he blurted in surprise, and before he could stop himself, his eyes darted to the scar on my throat.

I felt my expression darken. "Yes," I answered.

He pulled a reluctant face. "Sorry, but I just didn't think you'd want to be anywhere camp right now."

I pursed my lips and curled up a little tighter on the couch. He was right, but the longer I thought about it all, the more I was sure I had to make a move. However long left I had, I had to do something to make sure Hera didn't come for Thalia and Percy afterwards. What that was going to be, I didn't know quite yet. I was just hoping that if I got back out there, if I forced myself to confront it all, I'd have some sort of epiphany and forget what they'd done.

"Acacia?"

I cast my eyes back to Percy, to see him frowning in concern. I just grimaced back. "I'm fine," I lied. "But Grover isn't. So come on. We need to get moving."

"Acacia-"

"Forget it, Percy," I dismissed, pushing myself to my feet and turning for the door. "Just get ready!"

I tried not to think too much as I strode down the hall to my room, pulling my hair out of it's bobble and braiding it back down the centre of my head. Rummaging through my wardrobe, I snatched up the thickest jumper I could find and pulled it over my head. Without even pausing for breath, I twisted.

Too fast.

I winced before I could help it, the pain shooting up my throat and burning into the back of my head. Black spots swam in front of my eyes, and I staggered into the end of the bed, gulping hard.

It was a long five minutes before the swimming stopped and I could breathe evenly again. Limbs shaking, I lowered myself to the ground with pursed lips. _Focus, Acacia,_ I told myself, over and over. _Breathe . . . just breathe._

A knock came on the door. "Acacia, honey?" Sally's voice came. "Are you alright? Do you want me to call Chiron?"

Unbidden and irrational anger flashed through me, directed mainly at myself. Since when was I so weak? I cleared my throat. "I'm fine, Sally!" I called back. "Just . . . just gimme a minute!"

There was an uncertain pause. "Okay! We'll be waiting in the lounge, alright?"

I took a shaky breath and ran my cold hands over my face. "Get it together, Acacia," I scolded myself under my breath. But in the place of pain, nerves were beginning to take hold. My stomach was squirming at the prospect of returning to camp and the gods, but I'd been putting it off for too long.

Pursing my lips, I shifted up onto the edge of the bed and opened the drawer in my bedside table. There wasn't much inside, just a few things I'd kept from my birthday at camp. On top of a book of Ancient Greek myths, however, sat my locket.

My hand paused over it, debating, and for a split second, I let myself consider what would happen if I ever saw Apollo again. Then I shook myself roughly, snatched the dagger Thalia had made for a late birthday present up and slammed the drawer shut again.

"Ready?" I asked calmly as I approached Percy and Sally.

He leapt up at the sound of my voice, scanning my expression for a sign of weakness. "Sure," he answered with a small smile. "Mom said she'd take us up to Maine for we get Annabeth and Thalia on the way."

"Sounds good," I smiled.

So the three of us headed down stairs and I climbed into the back of Sally's car, drumming my fingertips on top of my thighs. I had to get it together, keep calm, and keep focused. Whatever happened, I couldn't screw up again.

I wasn't fighting for my life anymore. I was fighting for the only family I had left.


	3. 02: The Hunt

"Well," Thalia sighed. "This looks cosy."

My nose wrinkled in disagreement. The snow was still falling heavily around us, and I shivered beneath my jumper and coat. In front of us, a huge manor house had been converted into a private school, surrounded by a thick, dense forest. Overhead, a full moon shone eerily.

"How are we supposed to find them in there?" Percy groaned.

Annabeth shot him a withering look, her blonde hair poking out beneath her hood. "I'm guessing they're in there," she pointed. In the left corner of the house, lights flooded out of the window, and dimly, I could hear the music playing.

"A school dance," I blanched, shuddering violently. "Poor kids."

"Prefer being chased by monsters?" Thalia frowned.

"Yes," I snorted.

"Figures," she grumbled.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Percy and Annabeth exchange a strange look. "We should go inside," Annabeth said, clearing her throat importantly.

As if suddenly empowered, Thalia shook herself and squared her shoulders. "Come on then." Without checking to see if we were following her, she strode straight toward the large, double front doors. And, without any better idea, I took a deep breath, stuffed my hands in my pockets and followed her.

Inside Westover Hall wasn't any better, if not worse, than outside. The walls were dark grey stone and covered in flags, weapons and suits of armour. On the way over here, Thalia had warned us that this was a military school. Immediately, I'd conjured this version in my head, where the students all looked like Clarisse and her brothers and sisters, and the headteacher looked strangely like their father Ares. It wasn't quite as bad as that, but it wasn't much better either.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, the wind whipped around the hall and the doors slammed shut.

"Great," I murmured, staring at the door with a sinking feeling. "Why is it always us?"

"This is bad," Annabeth agreed quietly.

"We're here now," Percy frowned. "And Grover's in here somewhere. We have to find him." Thalia was already marching off again, and despite his impatient, frustrated look at her, Percy wasn't far behind.

Annabeth, however, cast me an odd look. "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" she whispered.

"Am I ever?" I snorted. "Come on. They're right, we're here now, so we might as well get this over."

We hurried after the other two, heading straight down the corridor until we came to the doors leading into the gym. Cheesy music was playing loudly through the doors, and I pulled a face, but Thalia only rolled her eyes, looped an arm through mine and hauled me inside.

It was even worse here. School kids were scattered all over dance floor. Boys around my age were laughing and joking, pushing each other around with sneering looks on their faces. The girls all seemed to be wearing too much makeup, giggling amongst themselves and smothering any pure soul who got in their way.

"This is hell," I declared with a shudder. "And I should know."

"You're over-reacting," Thalia dismissed uncomfortably, releasing me without looking. I should have known better than to ever mention my past around her. She always got like this.

"Guys!"

All four of us whirled on our heels as Grover stumbled toward us clumsily. I couldn't help but smile. He looked the same as ever, dressed in baggy black trousers and a button down shirt, his horns hidden beneath a baseball cap. Smiling gratefully, he hugged Annabeth and Thalia tightly, before high-fiving Percy. He hesitated when he reached me, his expression faltering.

"Oh come on," I smiled shakily. "You didn't think I'd let you guys have all the fun, did you?"

He cast Thalia an uncertain look, but she only scowled. "She never did as I told her when she was little," she shrugged moodily, and I felt my expression darken.

"You find anything?" Percy suddenly asked him loudly, stepping between Thalia and I.

Grover cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, actually. Two. Strong as well. The thing is, that teacher over there-" He pointed discreetly toward the stage, where a tall, thin looking man with slick black hair in a black and red military uniform hovered with a frown, like he could smell something bad. "He's a monster. Every time I get close to the kids, he gets in the way. He's been watching and waiting for months, but he's not going to wait much longer. Today's the last day of term."

I kept my eyes on Grover and Percy, watching him sneak a look at the monster over my shoulders. "Where are the kids now?" Thalia asked.

"Behind me," Grover replied. "Beside the door."

I looked quickly. The girl was slightly older, maybe about twelve, and her brother must have been ten or so. They were clearly related, both with dark, sleek hair and olive coloured skin. The boy was quite happy, shuffling through some game cards and chatting animatedly at his sister. She, however, had a look I'd seen before. It was the same one Thalia had given me when I was little. It said she sensed trouble. That she was worried I was in danger, but didn't know what, when or how.

"We have to mingle," Thalia whispered. "Keep low and quiet and wait until we can get to them without the monster breathing down our necks."

"Mingle? How?" Percy asked with a pulled face.

"We dance," she shrugged, looping an arm through Grover's. "Come on, goat boy." Grover looked appalled, immediately making to argue, but she didn't wait to hear what he had to say.

That only left me, Percy and Annabeth. I scoffed and handle my hands out. "Not a chance," I grimaced, grabbing each of them by the arm and pulling them together. Instantly, they both turned red and made to protest. I grinned with a wink, backing up a few paces. "Have fun!" Annabeth shot me a look that clearly said she'd happily kill me right then, but I only shrugged and turned on my heel.

Skirting through the crowds, I tried to keep my head down and out of people's sight as I made my way to the food table. I wasn't remotely hungry, but that seemed the only other thing to do at a party besides dance, and I certainly wasn't doing that.

I'd just reached for a small triangle sandwich when something pierced the back of my mind sharply, and I winced.

_My lady!_

"Sasha?" I coughed out loud, and a group of guys lingering at the end of the table shot me strange looks. I made a sheepish smile and patted my pocket. "Old friend just text."

One of the guys grinned and leaned a little closer. "You're not allowed phones here, sweetheart."

I managed another smile. "Well don't tell anyone." He laughed.

_Acacia, you need to get out of there!_ Sasha's sharp voice came. She was panicked and scared, but the only thing I could think about was how long it had been since I'd heard her voice.

_Sasha, where-_

_Follow the sound of my voice,_ she instructed.

_The others-_

_ You can't help them from in there! Trust me!_

The guy from the end of the table was back at my side was a smirk disguised as a smile. He held out his hand. "You want to dance?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly and handed him the sandwich instead. "Maybe next time," I muttered, slipping past him before his shock could turn to anger. His friends were already laughing loudly at him, but I shouldered my way through the crowd and back out into the main hall before anyone could see me.

_Sasha, where are you?_

_Leave through the front doors and take a left into the woods,_ she told me, and I could hear the desperation in her voice. _Wait for me there, you can't come any closer than that!_

_What? Sasha, what's going on?_

_ The gods are watching,_ she said simply, and I could hear the pity in her voice as my face dropped.

"Oh not again," I gulped hard, pushing myself fast and bursting back outside. Fumbling at the sheath at my waist, I grabbed the dagger and ran toward the woods. "Sasha!" I called. "Sasha!"

A howl cut through the air, and the lithe wolf bound straight toward me. She was exactly as I remembered, every bit as lean, fierce and over-protective as last summer. Without hesitation, I dropped to my knees and threw my arms around her as she collided with me, nuzzling my neck affectionately.

_My lady, you have to leave,_ she insisted, pained.

I leant back and rocked on my heels. _What are you talking about?_

_ This is Lady Artemis' hunt,_ she warned. _If you stay . . . the gods want you alive, Acacia. They will do anything to make sure it happens._

My lips pursed. What was I supposed to say to that? Zeus had promised me he wouldn't let them test me, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to go out of his way to keep an eye on them. To be fair, he probably had more than enough on his plate at the moment.

_How close is she?_

_ Five minutes._

I groaned loudly and pushed myself to my feet, running my hands through my hair. "Sasha, I can't," I gulped. "The others are still in there, and there are two new kids. I can't just walk away."

_I'd prefer if you ran,_ she responded.

I stared. "Sarcasm? Really? Gods, I must have been a bad influence on you."

She nudged my hand gently, and I sighed, ruffling her fur sadly. For a moment, the two of us simply stood there, for once not painfully alone or isolated or pitied. That's when I heard it, the shouts in the background. Sasha went rigid, straining to hear. A boy and a girl, maybe an older man too.

My fingers tightened around the dagger. "Sasha, I've got to go," I insisted, shifting forward slightly.

_Lady Artemis is nearly here,_ she told me. _You'll be welcoming the gods back if you do this._

I thought of Hera, and my friends, and the rest of my family, and my face set. "I have to," I told her, taking another few steps. "I'm not leaving them."

_Then I'm coming with you._ I smiled, ruffling her fur again. Then, spinning my dagger in my hands, I turned and led the way back toward Westover Hall.

We'd just made it back to the front of school when the doors burst open again. I staggered and tightened my hold on my dagger, but a heartbeat later, I recognised Thalia's angry scowl.

"Where were you?" she snapped furiously, stomping forward. Sasha growled slightly as my side and Thalia faltered. "Oh no, Acey, tell me that-"

"No time!" Grover's voice came, and I caught sight of him running in the opposite direction. "Percy and Annabeth! Come on!"

Thalia growled "Don't think this is over, Acacia," she warned, then whirled around and raced after him.

_Your sister is delightful, my lady._

"You really need to stop the sarcasm, you're freaking me out," I warned, bolting after my friends.

We weaved through the trees, and I tried to summon what strength I had to focus on lightning. The wind shifted around me in response, and I pushed myself to move faster until I'd caught up with Thalia and Grover.

"Acacia!" Grover hissed desperately, yanking a sword out of his backpack and handing it to me. I took it and concentrated hard. A cackle of electricity leapt from my fingertips and rushed across the metal, and I gave a grim smile of satisfaction.

The four of us approached the tree line, and my stomach clenched at the sight of Percy and the new kids stood at the edge of a cliff, faced by the head-teacher who now appeared to have a tail covered in spikes. Automatically, I spun the sword in my hands in anticipation, while Thalia's face set and a spear grew in her hands.

I'd just taken a breath to ask what our plan of attack was when the new kids yelped in surprise and they and Percy fell face first to the ground. Instantly, Thalia shifted forward, and I knew our plan of attack was just that; attack.

Thalia yelled and launched her spear through the air, so straight and true I was sure she'd already managed to impale the beast, but he only batted it away with a hand, which now appeared to be a lion's paw.

_A manticore,_ Sasha snarled.

I didn't know what one of them was, but I took her word for it, watching as Thalia just managed to rise her shield in time to catch a volley of spikes aimed directly at her head. The beast snarled furiously as she staggered to the ground, and this time, I knew she wasn't going to be able to defend herself.

Heart leaping in fright, I bolted forward, snatching my dagger out of it's sheath as I moved. Hesitating, the beast turned to me, just as I dropped to the ground and drove my dagger as far into the back of his leg as I could.

The manticore roared in pain, lifting one huge paw and swiping at me furiously. I gasped and ducked, but not far enough. The edge of his claws caught me right across the arm, and sent me flying to one side. Another roar sounded behind me as blood trailed down my skin, but as I braced myself for the inevitable, a snarl sounded and I looked up to see Sasha leap at the beast, her teeth sinking into it's lion's arm. It's teeth bared, it tore Sasha from its arm and threw her toward the forest.

_Sasha!_ I called, panicked, but there was no response. The manticore roared it triumph, and for a split second, I wondered if this was it for us. Probably. It was too fast and too strong.

That's when an arrow flew through the air and impaled the beast's shoulder.

I blinked, astonished, but the beast only ripped it back out. Out of nowhere, Percy darted forward and slashed at him with his sword, just managing to catch the beast's side before he dodged and smashed his tail against Percy's shield, knocking him aside.

Gulping hard, I reached for my sword and tried to conjure what little strength I had left, but before I could, a group of girls rushed gracefully out of the woods. They were dressed head to toe in silver, with thick ski parkas and skinny jeans, all armed with bows.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth's voice came, and my stomach sank.

The moment she said it, I realised she was right. The eldest was a girl I recognised, Zoe Nightshade, with a silver circlet in her hair to signify her position as Artemis' lieutenant. Her eyes fixed fiercely on the manticore, she lifted her bow once more.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" she asked, and another girl stepped forward.

Artemis hadn't changed at all, her auburn hair braided back and her silver eyes fixed on the beast dangerously. "Granted," she said, her voice unnervingly cold and hard.

"NO!" the beast roared, and he whirled on the nearest demigods he could find.

Percy realised in the same second I did that that meant us. Lightning crackled across my sword, and Thalia yelled, but not as quickly as Annabeth. Without a moments thought, she lunched onto the monster's back and drove her knife into its throat.

"Girl, get back!" Zoe shouted as the manticore roared in fury. "FIRE!"  
"NO!" Percy, Thalia and I screamed in perfect unison, shifting forward.

"Stay back!" Artemis's furious voice came, but none of us paid her the slightest attention.

"This is not the end!" the beast shouted, and shooting a poisonous look at Artemis, he leapt over the edge of the cliff.

"NO!" Percy and Thalia screamed again, and the sight drained me of whatever strength I had left. They bolted forward, but my eyes were fixed on the spot she'd disappeared from, my knees buckling beneath me in grief.

Someone shifted to stand beside me. "You cannot save your friend, Perseus Jackson," Artemis's voice came, as the hunters moved forward to stop him doing something stupid.

"You," Thalia snarled at Zoe, already restrained by three other girls.

"Let go of me!" Percy shouted angrily. "We have to help her, let go! Who do you think you are?"

Immediately, Zoe's eyes flashing in fury, and I saw her muscles flinch. "No!" I protested, bolting forward to stand between her and Percy. If anything, that only made her angrier.

"Zoe," Artemis started cautiously.

"What?" Percy spat. "What did I say?"

I gulped. "Percy, you're being disrespectful," I murmured.

"So?"

I turned to face him properly. "This is Lady Artemis," I sighed. "Goddess of the Hunt."


	4. 03: Artemis

"So . . . this is real?" Bianca di Angelo gulped.

I grimaced. "Afraid so."

"And you're…"

"A demigod," I nodded.

"Who…"

"Zeus," I said, answering her unspoken question. She blinked, staring at me like I was from another planet. I allowed myself a small smile. "It's not quite as amazing as it sounds, believe me. Thalia over there is my sister, she's a daughter of Zeus too. The boy over there is Percy, he's a son of Poseidon."

Bianca only stared, but beside her, Nico beamed. "That's so cool!" he exclaimed. Her sister shot him a look, but I only scoffed half-heartedly. "So, does Zeus really have lightning bolts that shoot out of his hand?" I shrugged. "How many attack points does he have?"

I frowned. "How many… what?"

"Nico, this isn't a game!" Bianca snapped at him.

"But-"

"But nothing! This is insane!" Bianca ran her hands through her hair in frustration, and I couldn't help but pity her. I couldn't sympathise, because I'd never really had to deal with the shock of it all. Growing up, I'd always known who I was and how I was different from the other kids. Even when my memory was wiped, by the time I realised who I truly was, my memories were returning and I was beginning to understand the gravity of my situation.

"Why are they arguing?" Nico suddenly asked, poking my side.

I followed his gaze to see Thalia and Zoe snapping at each other shortly with dangerous glares. My lips pursed. From my own encounter with Zoe, I knew there was history between the two of them, and I knew it had something to do with Luke. I could guess the rest, but by the way Zoe kept pointing in my direction, I was guessing that was a particularly sore spot for Thalia right now.

"They… have a difference of opinion," I said tactfully.

Just then, Thalia let out a scream of frustration and marched away, leaving a trailing smell of ozone.

"Uh-oh," I muttered.

"Quite," a voice came, and I twisted to see Artemis standing a few feet away, her hands clamped behind her back. Despite appearing as a twelve-year-old little girl, her eyes held centuries worth of wisdom and knowledge, and right now, uncertainty. Her eyes hovered over me for a second, then she cleared her throat and turned to Bianca. "May I have a word?"

"What about me?" Nico frowned.

Artemis hesitated, but I stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "You get to stay with me," I smiled. "Come on, you can tell me and Grover all about that game."

"Um, and perhaps he can stop your arm bleeding?" Artemis suggested calmly, and I glanced down at the claw marks across my upper arm. Grimacing, I nodded once in her direction, then steered Nico away from them.

Grover and Percy were perched beside a small fire. Sasha lay there too, licking her wounds and glancing occasionally at Artemis. I could tell she felt guilty for disappearing, but she still didn't trust or like what the gods were doing. Even now, she was torn between her loyalty to Artemis and her instinct to protect me.

I couldn't help smiling at her sadly, kneeling beside her and stroking her fur. "Relax," I muttered. "It's alright." Sasha grumbled in her throat, but lay her head across my lap and said nothing.

"Is that a wolf?" Nico gawped.

"Yes," I smiled. "She's an immortal wolf blessed by the goddess Artemis."

"Why is she with us then?"

Sasha grumbled again, and Percy and I exchanged a look. "How many attack points did you say Zeus had?" my cousin suddenly asked him loudly, and in an instant, Nico was distracted.

Grover shifted a little closer to me, eyeing my arm cautiously. "That looks sore," he commented carefully.

I laughed. "It's not so bad," I shrugged. He didn't answer, already slathering green gel over the cuts and ignoring my wince.

The Hunters quickly set up their tents, and more wolves seemed to appear out of the trees. Every once in awhile, I'd catch them shoot a glance at Sasha, who was now sat upright and trying to shield the pain from her stance. Overhead, falcons circled, ever watchful.

My mind kept wandering back to Annabeth, and my chest started to hurt. Why her? She should have just grabbed Percy and gotten out of the way.

Someone strode toward us and I looked up to see Zoe scowling down at us. "Acacia," she greeted shortly. "You should have listened to her."

My jaw locked, and I pushed myself to my feet slowly. "You know, I'm starting to see why Thalia has such a big problem with you," I scowled back, turning to find my sister, but Zoe caught my arm tightly.

"Lady Artemis wishes to speak to you and Perseus Jackson," she instructed, and I stopped, glancing back at Percy. He shrugged uncertainly, and I had to remind myself that I was supposed to be making amends.

"Nico, stay with Grover," I muttered, taking my arm out of Zoe's hold. Sasha grumbled. _It's up to you, Sash,_ I told her. _Come with us, or stay here._

_ I shall stay with the satyr, my lady. My own peace making with the gods will wait for now._

Percy and I followed behind Zoe, ignoring the looks from the other Hunters as we moved. At the very last tent, we were waved inside, and I ducked beneath the flaps. Inside, Bianca was sat beside Artemis, surrounded by silk rugs and pillows, with a large fire crackling in the centre. Animal fur pelts were huge from the walls, and behind Artemis, her silver bow hung.

"Perseus Jackson," Artemis greeted. "Acacia. Please, join us. You are quite safe within this camp."

Percy shot me a not-so-subtle look, but I only stepped further inside and took a seat on Artemis' left, opposite Zoe. Percy followed my example, frowning uncertainly.

"I invited you here to explain about the manticore," Artemis said. "Perseus, you were with the di Angelos the whole time, correct?" He nodded slowly. "Then perhaps you could explain. Bianca has tried her best but I fear she may not understand as well as you do."

Percy shifted awkwardly. "He was saying that we had no idea what or who we were fighting," he said quietly. "He said that monsters, old monsters, were rising and that we'd be overwhelmed soon. He said that someone called the General was behind it."

Zoe visibly paled at the mention of the General, and immediately, I wanted answers. Artemis, however, only raised a hand to silence her and invited Percy to go on. "He mentioned a Great Stirring? And a monster capable of bringing down Olympus."

A shiver ran across my skin, and I stretched out my neck subtly. The scar was suddenly burning again, and the pain was beginning to thump in the back of my head.

"I should have seen this sooner," Artemis muttered, frowning at the fire in front of her. "Zoe, I need you to return to Camp Half-Blood with Perseus and Acacia. I must hunt this monster." Zoe immediately made to protest, but once again, Artemis waved her away. "The only thing left is…" She glanced sideways at Bianca.

The girl gulped, but nodded. "I think I'm ready."

"Ready?" Percy blinked. "Ready for what?"

"Bianca is joining our Hunt," Zoe told us testily. She was looking at us as though she was expecting us to argue.

"The… what?" Percy gawped. "But you can't! What about Nico?"

"Nico will be safe with you at Camp," Artemis replied calmly. I glanced at Bianca, who was refusing to look at either Percy or me and wondered how she could do something like this. There wasn't a chance anything could make me turn away from my sister.

"And what does she get out of it?" Percy insisted irritably.

"Immortality," Zoe said, and her eyes found me. I gulped hard and turned away, but the pain in my neck was building and I had to breathe through my teeth to stop myself passing out.

"Zoe," Artemis scolded. "This is Bianca's decision, and whatever that is, we will respect it. Is that understood?" I had a feeling she wasn't just talking about Bianca, but I couldn't focus properly. Vaguely, I heard Zoe agree and Bianca take her vows, while Percy scowled.

"Do not beat yourself up so much, Perseus Jackson," Artemis was saying. "The di Angelos will go with you to camp, and I have faith you will aid Nico in becoming a strong fighter."

"Great," Percy mumbled. "How do we get there? If we all go together, we'll attract too much attention."

Artemis considered him for a moment, and then her gaze became a little distant. With a deep breath, she fixed her eyes on Percy. "Dawn is approaching," she said simply, and for a moment, through the pain, I didn't understand what she meant.

Then it clicked. "You have got to be joking," I breathed.

Percy frowned. "What?"

Artemis watched me carefully as I shoved myself to my feet unsteadily, scowling at the ground. "Apollo's coming," I said shortly, storming out of the tent without another word.

Outside, the dark night seemed to go on forever. It was hard to believe that Apollo could be anywhere near here, let alone about to bring dawn with him. But I'd seen it before, and I didn't question it. Artemis would never have told me about it if she weren't sure.

"Acacia?" Grover blinked as I neared the camp. "Are you-"

"Don't," I warned dangerously. "Just … don't, alright?"

"What's got into you?" Thalia scowled as she approached with her hands in her pockets.

"Did I, or did I not just ask you to leave it?" I snapped back.

"Hey, don't snap at us like that," she scowled. "What happened?"

"Artemis just called in a favour," Percy's voice came from behind me. "From Apollo."

"You're joking," Thalia blinked.

"Is anyone listening to me?" I spat irritably. They all stared.

"You want to know how many attack points Apollo has?" Nico asked brightly. The pain in my head began thumping again, and all I could do was groan and sink to the ground beside Sasha, one hand holding my head, the other clamped around my scar.

No one said anything else for a while, but they didn't move from my side either. The Hunters packed up their camp just as quickly as they had built it up. Bianca took Nico to one side to explain her decision to leave, and by the look on his face, it wasn't going well. Artemis stood at the edge of the cliff, watching the east and waiting.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a burst of light was cast over the horizon and my chest clenched more painfully than my neck burned. The warmth came next, and a strange tingling seeped over my skin. The pain vanished, and I was left with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Don't look," I managed in a coarse voice. Immediately, the others did as I asked, and I closed my eyes and waited for the light to fade. Even then, I didn't want to open them again.

But I forced myself. And there he was. The sports car looked the same as ever; a burning red that seemed so hot, it glowed brightly. I knew from experience that the metal would be too hot to touch. The door opened, and Apollo climbed out with an easy smirk and a confidence that bordered arrogance.

"Wow," Thalia blinked. "You're right, he's hot." I shot her a cold look before I could help it, and she blushed bright red. "What? I'm only saying."

"Sister!" Apollo greeted, throwing his arms out like he was expecting a hug. Artemis glowered, her temper only just controlled. "You don't call or write, I was getting worried!"

I got the feeling Artemis was struggling to find the words to deal with him. _I really screwed the two of them up,_ I thought miserably.

_It was not you, my lady,_ Sasha defended. _Lady Artemis has been dealing with her brother for millennia now. She'll be fine._

Watching them, I wasn't so sure.

"I would not have called you here if I had _any_ other choice," she insisted through her teeth.

Apollo winced, clamping his hands over his heart. "You wound me, dear sister. Truly."

"Nothing but what you deserve," she said shortly, and Apollo's expression faltered.

"Dear gods," I moaned quietly, rolling my eyes as I pushed myself to my feet beside Thalia and Percy.

"I need you to take my Hunters and the campers back to Camp Half-Blood," Artemis instructed shortly.

Apollo blinked. "Campers?" Artemis's face turned to stone, and he cast a glance around the camp. His eyes found us, and something shifted in his expression. "Ah."

She scowled and stepped around him, moving toward us. "Acacia, a word please," she said.

"Hey!" Apollo started, and I cleared my throat.

"I'm not sure getting in between the two of you again is a good idea," I told her quietly as she approached. "Ever."

"You're not," she dismissed. "But I'd like a word."

I took a breath and pursed my lips indecisively. Beside me, Thalia squeezed my hand tightly. "We're with you," she declared, loud enough for the whole camp to hear. "Whatever you decide." She winked when I cast her a strange look. "You ain't getting rid of me easily again, Acey."

"Damn right," Percy added with a nod, and Grover beamed at me. Even Nico gave me a thumbs-up.

I smiled tightly and squeezed Thalia's hand back. "I'll be a minute," I replied quietly, then stepped after Artemis without looking in her brother's direction.

She led me straight to the tree line, as far away from the camp as possible in an attempt to get out of Apollo's earshot. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew now was the time to do something about it. Apollo and Artemis needed to get on, or the gods would tear each other apart. She was the only thing that could stop him taking out his anger on Ares and Hermes, and he was the only one who could keep an eye on her while she was on this Hunt.

"I apologise for calling him here," Artemis started. "Sincerely, if there was any other way to get my Hunters and the campers to safety…" She trailed off with a heavy sigh. "The truth is, I've always trusted my brother. As irritating as he can be, he's…"

"Your brother," I finished with a grimace. "I get it. Honestly."

She fixed me with her stern gaze. "The one thing I don't trust him with is you." I opened my mouth to say something smart, but nothing came out. "For that matter, I don't much trust you with him, either. The two of you are as bad as each other in my book." I wasn't sure what to say to that, either. She sighed. "That's why I need to ask you a favour, too."

I blinked. "Oh? I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask anymore." I lifted my hair back to show her the scar, and her expression tightened.

"You're the only person I can ask," she shrugged.

_This might be your only shot at making amends,_ a small voice in the back of my head whispered, and I found myself nodding. "What is it?"

"I need you to help me on my Hunt," she told me honestly.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous for your Hunters, let alone me," I scoffed.

"This is a different Hunt," Artemis answered. "One day soon, the monsters I hunt will be too powerful and strong for me alone. When that day comes, the gods have to stand together, and their children are the best hope of convincing them of that."

I frowned. "You mean the campers?"

"Yes and no," she nodded. "Perseus Jackson has more than proved himself capable of leading the campers. The ones I speak of are not there yet. They are some of the strongest yet, each gifted in their own way. I need to you track them down and bring them in, before Luke does."

I stared, a thousand questions flashing through my mind. "Gifted how?"

"You will see," she dismissed. "Start with the archer, he'll know where to find the others."

"But where is he? How am I supposed to find him if I don't even know who he is?"

Artemis took a deep breath. "Hey!" an indignant shout came, and I glanced to see Apollo scowling at us, obviously furious. Just looking at him, he wasn't the only one. Every inch of anger I felt last summer came hurtling back, so fast that it hurt. "You're out of time," he told Artemis shortly, before storming back off.

"Please, accept my apology," Artemis muttered. "I wouldn't leave you with him if I had any other choice. Good luck, Acacia Grace." With that, she whirled and raced into the forest, leaving me confused, hurt and more than a little nervous.


	5. 04: The Sun Chariot

"What was all that about?" Thalia demanded as I made my way back to the now deserted campsite.

"I, err, I'm not really sure yet," I admitted with a shrug.

"Yet?" she questioned with a frown. Sasha looked up at me from by Thalia's side, her tail flicking nervously.

"Everyone ready?" Apollo called loudly from the side of what now appeared to be a minibus, large enough for all of us to fit inside. He was wearing a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Pulling up my collar and squaring my shoulders, I fell into step beside Percy and Thalia, while Grover tried unsuccessfully to get Nico onto the bus quietly.

"So!" Apollo grinned as we neared. "Who's driving?" I felt my eyes widen a fraction, as Nico immediately jumped up a down with his hand up. "Too young," the god dismissed.

"We all are," I found myself arguing pointedly.

He cast me half a glance, then grinned at Thalia. "How about you? Daughter of Zeus, he won't strike _you_ out of the sky."

My sister flushed, and I had difficulty keeping my face straight. "I-I d-don't think that's…" Thalia trailed awkwardly, looking at me for support.

"That's not a good idea," I finished for her shortly, shooting him a dangerous look.

His eyes flickered between us, and a smirk played at his lips. "Would you rather try?" he asked, dangling his keys in front of me.

My eyes narrowed. "No."

"I'll try!" Nico grinned.

"Thalia it is then!" Apollo declared, tossing her the keys. She caught them, panicked, and for a second, looking at her made me smile a fraction.

"Maybe it won't be so bad this time," I suggested timidly with a small shrug, and she shot me a look so venomous, Apollo and Percy choked. I, however, had a hard time not laughing at her, biting down hard on my lip and climbing onto the bus behind her.

"Why can't I drive?" Nico was complaining, and I ushered him into one of the seats by the window.

"Thalia's Zeus's kid," Apollo yawned. "What can go wrong?"

I snorted at him. "Nico, hold onto something. _Tightly."_ He gave me a puzzled look, but I pushed him into his seat and took my place beside him. "This is a bad idea," I repeated. Apollo just waved me away, stepping aside as Sasha leapt onto the bus and slipped underneath my seat. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, holding his hands out.

_I don't trust him,_ Sasha declared.

"I'm not overly fond of you either," Apollo grinned tightly at her, and I blinked in surprise. He shrugged, his expression darkening as he turned to shut the door. "Right! You ready?"

Thalia looked anything but. Her face was horrifically pale, and her hands were so tight around the wheel, I thought she might break it. The smell of ozone was back, and even Nico was starting to look a little nervous.

"Okay, so what you want to do is add the gas _gently,_" Apollo instructed, and looking between him and Thalia, an irrational surge of jealousy made my lips purse and my stomach churn sickly.

She nodded at him with a gulp, and pursed her lips. Gritting her teeth, she tilted the wheel back – and the bus took off with a lurch so fast, I had to gulp back my stomach. Nico and I were shoved into the back of our seats, and on our right, Percy and Grover didn't look any better. Worst still, Apollo went skidding back toward the back of the bus. I let out a short laugh, partly out of panic, partly because I was a little smug I was right.

"Err, aren't we a little high?" Percy called, peering out of the window. We were at least as the height of an aeroplane, and still climbing. Glancing over my shoulder, I watched Apollo try to pull himself forward.

"Thalia!" I shouted. "Level out!"

"I know, Acacia!" she yelled back, but she did nothing about it.

"Now, kid!" Apollo yelped, and Thalia pushed the wheel back down.

Instantly, Percy crashed into Grover, Nico landed on top of Sasha, and I slammed into the front of the bus with a loud yelp. "Thalia!" I cursed, stretching my neck out as I sank to the ground. "Oh for the love of – Apollo, would you _please_ take the wheel?"

The god had skidded back down the bus and somehow managed to regain his balance, staring out of the window and trying to remain calm. "Bad idea, huh?" he ventured. I only glowered at him.

"There!" Percy pointed. "That's Camp!"

"Please leave it intact!" I snapped pointedly, not even bothering to stand up.

"Slow down, kid," Apollo said, a little more gently. I rolled my eyes in irritation. "Slow down." I glanced up and saw Thalia nod at him. He paused, waiting for her to react, but she did nothing. "Brake, kid!"

Again, she nodded. Then nothing.

"BRAKE!" Percy and I screamed.

Thalia responded at the last second, and slammed her foot on the brake, so hard I lurched forward and caught myself with a jolt, shooting pain up the side of my neck. Water splashed at the sides of the bus, probably boiling hot now, and everyone on board looked more than a little motion sick. Even I had to stay where I was, trying desperately to control my breathing without moving my scar.

"Err, Ace? You alright?"

Apollo had knelt down beside me, and I managed a withering look in his direction. "Does it look like it?" I groaned. Hesitating a second, he lifted a hand and made for the scar. Without thinking about it, I slapped it aside. "Don't."

Immediately, he looked pained. "Ace, you're in pain, let me help," he mumbled.

I wanted to argue, but I didn't really have one to give. The pain was mounting, and black dots were swimming in my eyes. Without waiting for an answer, he leant forward and wrapped a warm hand around my throat. Instantly, the pain began to fade and the sickly feeling calmed.

I took a deep breath and relaxed again, blinking a few more times than necessary. Apollo's expression was tight and guarded, but he only cleared his throat once and straightened out.

When he moved, Sasha was staring at me strangely. _You still have feelings for him._ It wasn't a question. _I don't understand._

My lips pursed. _Neither do I,_ I admitted.

Percy and Nico helped me back to my feet, while Grover tried to coax Thalia out of the bus. Outside, the ground was covered in snow and the sun was now creeping across the sky, much slower than it had seemed when we were on the bus. In the distance, I could see the lights were on inside the Big House, which must have meant Chiron was already awake. Everywhere else was quiet and peaceful, though I wouldn't be surprised if half the camp woke demanding to know why they were almost burned alive by a fireball bus.

"Tell Chiron we're here," Zoe instructed coolly as she marched past, Bianca right beside her. "We'll be in Cabin Eight." I watched her walk past and tried not to get too wound up, but it was getting harder, and I had a feeling it had something to do with Apollo's presence.

"What was all that with Thalia about?" Percy frowned at me.

"Probably best not to ask," I grimaced, watching Thalia climb down behind him. "Are you okay, Thal?"

"Fine," she said shortly, marching past and heading straight toward the cabins.

"The last time I ever let anyone drive my car," Apollo shuddered. The bus had changed back into his sports car. "Unless you want a go, Ace?" He tried to smile, but whatever he'd done to stop the pain was making me drowsy, and I'd lost the energy to keep up the pretence anymore. His expression slipped.

Grover cleared his throat awkwardly. "Err, Perc? We should show Nico to the Big House."

Percy flicked his eyes between Apollo and me, then nodded slowly. "Sure." The three of them started to move away, and with a lingering air of disapproval, Sasha followed.

Alone for the first time in months, Apollo suddenly looked like he was out of his depth. For some strange reason, I found it quite endearing. The arrogance and confidence he usually held was gone, and he kept running his hand through his ruffled air anxiously. I found myself wondering vaguely if I could actually repair the damage I'd done. Sooner or later, the poison would take ever, and no matter what I did or said, Apollo was going to crack. When he did… The thought of the other prophecy, the one about me and him, loomed over me in that second and something in my throat caught.

Finally, Apollo ran his hand through his hair one last time and then squared his shoulders. "Do I want to know what Artemis wanted from you?" he questioned quietly.

I shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. "Probably not," I replied. "I'm not sure, she didn't really explain herself very well."

He allowed himself a small smile. "Thought you'd be used to that by now," he commented, and I blinked in surprise. The smile wavered.

"Guess you're right," I answered.

Then, with the conversation over, we descended back into an awkward silence.

A few seconds later, Apollo began to get annoyed. "Is this it now?" he demanded with a frown. "You're just going to avoid or ignore me for the rest of the winter?"

"I was planning to," I admitted, with another shrug. "Didn't work very well though."

"And now?" he persisted.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know," I replied. "I really don't know what else you're expecting."

He laughed incredulously, running his hands over his face in surprise. "Not even an argument? More lectures about what I've done?"

I glowered. "Lectures?" I repeated. "Are you trying to insult me or does it just come naturally?"

Apollo snorted. "Everything that's happened and you aren't going to so much as comment?"

Something twisted in my chest and I gulped hard, dropping my gaze. "I've already said as much as I'm going to on that," I muttered.

"Ace," he started, stepping forward.

I held up my hands with a wince. "Stop," I frowned. "I mean it, I'm done and it's too late to change my mind even if I wanted to." His face paled. "If you want to do something useful, keep an eye on your sister."

"What has she done?" he snapped defensively.

"Nothing!" I sighed with a roll of my eyes. "But whatever she's doing is dangerous."

He shifted slightly, dropping his gaze and shrugging a shoulder. "And?"

"She's your sister, Apollo," I scolded. "And she might be in trouble. You can stand there and scowl all you want, but you care about her as much as she cares about you. Please, just keep an eye on her?"

His eyes shone slightly, but he sighed and nodded once. "You know, there was a time when she'd been asking me the same thing about you," he muttered, heading back to his car. With a last knowing look, he climbed into the driver's seat and the car began to glow. Spinning around, I shut my eyes tightly until the roaring of the engine and the bright light of the sun had disappeared.

Sighing heavily, I wrapped my arms around my stomach and started toward the Big House, my mind still in that damn Sun Chariot with Apollo. Ever since summer, I'd been angry – hell, I'd been furious at him for lying to me, and for tricking me into those tests. And I still was, that wasn't just going to go away even if I wanted it to.

But right now, that prophecy bothered me more.

_Beware the daughter of lightning._ Those were his exact words. And I was starting to think I knew why we were so dangerous together. Apollo had risked everything for me in an attempt to make me immortal, and now the gods were arguing. If they'd argued over that, I didn't even want to think what they'd do if he ever lashed out if I was in danger.

There had to be a way to make sure that didn't happen. The only thing was, how did I find out what I had to do? As I reached the Big House, my eyes drifted upward to the loft. _The Oracle…_ I shuddered, but what other choice did I have?

"Acacia," Thalia sighed in relief, and I shook myself hurriedly as she skipped down the stairs, a moody looking Percy behind her. "Are you alright? What did Apollo want?"

I shrugged. "I'm fine," I replied. "And the same as always."

"Ah yes," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Because it must be such a drag to have a hot god determined to make you his immortal girlfriend."

My expression twisted. "Thanks for that, Thal. The voice of reason has spoken again." Percy scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets with a frown. "What? Did Chiron say anything about Annabeth?"

Thalia's face darkened. "We're not allowed out of Camp," she muttered darkly. "They aren't even setting up a search party for her."

I gulped hard and tried to quell the pounding in my chest. "So what are we going to do?" She shot me a look. "We can't just leave her!"

"You aren't in any state to go anywhere!" she protested, flicking my hair away from my throat.

Slapping her hand away, I scowled. "I'll decide when it's time to stop, and no one else," I snapped at her. Immediately, my sister made to argue.

"Alright!" Percy interrupted, stepping between us. Thalia blinked. Admittedly, he was the first half-blood to be brave enough to get in the middle of us. "Right now, we need to get some sleep. Then we can argue about what we do about Annabeth."

Whether it was shock or tiredness that made Thalia agree, we ended up heading straight through camp and into the cabin common area. Around us, the rest of camp was just beginning to wake up, and as we passed, we explained to some of the others that the Hunters were staying in Artemis's cabin.

"You should be in the infirmary," a stern voice came as I finally reached the steps to Cabin One.

I sighed. "Morning, Will," I grimaced. "Haven't you got anyone else to annoy yet?"

"No," he dismissed easily. "You should be in the infirmary."  
"Too busy for that," I said, waving him away. "Right now, I'm going to grab an hour's sleep, then I'm going to argue with Percy and Thalia some more, then we might actually see if we can make progress on something. Okay?"

He pulled a face at me, but I only smiled wearily and shouldered the door to Cabin One with a yawn. _Good morning, my lady,_ Sasha yawned from the end of my bed.

"I'm going to sleep," I warned her. "Wake me in an hour?"

_Yes, my lady. Are we going to find Miss Chase?_

"Yes," I promised. "After a lot more arguing, yes." She grumbled, but said nothing as I threw myself onto my bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke to the sound of thunderous knocking on the door.

On my left, Thalia was out cold, snoring softly in her sleep. Sasha was still lying on the end of my bed, her eyes fixed to the door and her ears pricked up. She wasn't barking or growling, so I guessed whoever it was wasn't deadly.

Then I opened the door.

"You look worse than I feel," I commented with a grimace when I saw Percy. He was pale and shaking, his hair ruffled and messy and bags growing under his eyes.

"I know what happened to Annabeth," he said, and my face fell. "It's Luke."

Something snapped in the back of my chest. "Thalia!" I shouted.

She moaned slightly. "Go back to sleep…" she trailed.

"Thalia, get up! Luke has Annabeth."

There was a moment's silence, before Thalia stormed past me, already tugging her jacket over her shoulders. My lips pursed. "She's going to the Big House," I muttered. "Best stay out of her way until she's done yelling. Meet me for breakfast in ten." Percy nodded, and the worry on his face was evident. "Hey, we're going to get her back." He gulped, nodding.

I turned back into the Cabin and hurriedly washed and dressed, trying not to focus on Luke, but it was almost impossible. The anger burned through me almost as painfully as the poison. Sasha watched me tug my boots on with her ears pinned back and a grumble in her throat. "Don't try and warn me away again, Sasha," I scowled.

_My lady, he's killing you,_ she reminded me timidly.

"And if Annabeth's hurt, I'll kill him," I snarled back, snatching my swords from beside my bed.

_Apollo won't be happy about that._

"He never is," I dismissed shortly, storming out of the cabin and straight across the common area.

Or at least, that was the plan. Then Zoe Nightshade appeared in front of me.

"Zoe, I don't have time for this," I snarled. "Out of my way." I made to step around her, but she only moved to mimic me.

"I need your help," she interrupted, and that was enough to make me hesitate for a split-second.

"Luke Castellan has Annabeth," I growled. "He's hurting her, and I'm going to find her, and kill him. Now _get out of my way!"_ Campers were staring at us now, and my limbs were shaking awkwardly.

"Artemis is in trouble," she told me simply.

My heart sank, and at my feet, Sasha growled. "W-What do you mean, trouble?" I gulped. "H-How?"

"She's lost," Zoe told me, and her voice quivered in grief.

"Lost? How does an immortal goddess get lost? You mean she was taken? But who-" I faltered, thinking about Luke and his rebellion. "Titans?" I gulped. "He can't have released any… surely?" Zoe only paled a fraction.

Gulping hard, I stepped around her and rushed toward the Big House. Before I'd even opened the door, I could hear Thalia yelling. Muttering a small prayer to Zeus, I took the steps two at a time and shouldered my way inside.

Everyone spun. Thalia was breathing hard, her fists clenched and her eyes flashing. Chiron sat in his wheelchair by the fire, looking grief-stricken, while Mr. D looked seconds away from turning my sister into an insect and stepping on her. Behind him, Apollo was white and sickened.

"Mr. D," I started with a gulp.

"Don't start with me, girl," he spat angrily. "You have caused enough trouble over the past two years, stay out of it!"

"But sir-"

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed, and Thalia and I flinched. Apollo gulped, shivering, but he said nothing. "Thalia, you and the Poseidon brat are leading the Capture the Flag match later, so I suppose you should get out of my sight and start training. You, _Acacia Grace,_ will stay here."

I didn't like the sound of that, and apparently, neither did Thalia, Chiron or Apollo. My sister glanced at me uncertainly, and both Chiron and Apollo shifted to interrupt, but Mr. D wasn't in the mood. Without a word, I gave Thalia a small push toward the door and took a step further into the room.

"Mr. D, I'm sorry about Thalia," I started quietly. "She's just upset, she-"

"I've heard enough," he growled. "Annabeth Chase and Artemis are missing, and now you and your little friends want to go after them."

"We can't leave Artemis-"

"And I can't let _you_ leave this camp," he interrupted. I froze. "If the others are still alive after their Capture the Flag match, and once everyone has calmed down, I _may_ let them go. You, on the other hand, are staying here."

I stared, stunned into speechlessness. "I'm fine, sir, I can't just sit back and wait!"

"I don't care if you're fine or not, you're a liability," he snapped.

"Hey!" Apollo scowled.

"Don't start, you're the reason!" Mr. D bit back. "The two of you make a mess wherever you go, and if you hadn't noticed, we can't afford to lose one of our own! You will _both_ stay here, in my line of sight, until I tell you otherwise." Apollo made to argue with a snort, but Mr. D just sneered. "Zeus's orders. Count yourself lucky, he's other option was having Ares watch over you."

"You've got to be joking," I gawped, but he just glowered and stepped around me, slamming the door on his way out. I blinked. "Chiron, please-"

"You're growing weaker, Acacia," he said softly. "Zeus doesn't want you wandering outside of camp."

"And how am I supposed to do anything from here?" I argued. "This isn't fair!"

"Acacia," Apollo started.

"You can't seriously be expecting me to do nothing while my friend dies?" I snapped at them both. Neither seemed to have an answer, Chiron staring at me in pity and Apollo scowling. My jaw locked. "Fine." I whirled and stomped toward the door.

"Ace-" Whatever Apollo was going to say next was cut off when I slammed the door shut after myself. As ever, part of me shuddered at the thought of being so rude toward a god, but the larger, stronger part of me was as mad as I had ever been at him. It was one thing to put me in danger, but another entirely to force me to watch my friends get hurt.

"I take it that went well?" Zoe glowered at me as I skipped down the steps from the porch.

I glared. "What do you think?"

She bristled, taking a deep breath and falling into step beside me. "We cannot leave Lady Artemis!"

"Don't you think I know that?" I spat back, my fists clenched.

"But-"

"Oh, _shut up!"_ I yelled, and Zoe went rigid, her cheeks flushing in fury. I didn't care. I could only glare back at her. "Stay away from me," I warned quietly, storming away with my skin crackling dangerously.


	6. 05: Beware the Lightning

I listened carefully for the sound of the horn signalling the start of the Capture the Flag match, my left hand pressing a cloth into the currently bleeding scar on the side of my neck. I could feel the warm liquid seeping through to my fingertips, and every once in a while, a small twinge of pain shot through my nerves. But I didn't move, instead waiting for the signal.

I needed everyone occupied before I even thought about consulting the Oracle.

I twisted uncomfortably at the thought, but what choice did I have. I couldn't stop thinking about them. Annabeth and Artemis. And not just them, but everyone else I'd put in harms way too; Percy, Grover, Mary, Felicity, my mother … What was I doing? Why did I put everyone I'd ever cared about it danger constantly?

"What are you doing here, Grace?" a sharp voice came. I didn't turn to watch as Mr D approached, wrapping one arm around my legs. He dropped himself into the chair to my left. "Looks painful."

I shot him a dismissive look. "Dying can do that," I commented airily.

"You're supposed to be at the Capture the Flag match," he replied.

"Chiron taught it best not to scare the other campers." To prove my point, I lifted the cloth away from my scar and showed him the blood.

He snorted. "So you thought it was a better idea to sit in here and stew, did you?"

I sniffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Grace."

"Or what?" I snapped. "You'll kill me faster?" He glowered at me, and for a moment, all I could do was sit and glare back. Somewhere in the distance, the horn blew for the start of the match. My heart jumped in anticipation – I didn't have a lot of time.

"You'd better watch yourself, girl," Mr D warned me furiously, leaning forward with narrowed eyes. "Wouldn't want you to upset anyone important in your last month now, would we?"

I gulped hard, but he only scoffed darkly and stood back up, marching out of the room in what I assume he thought was a very dramatic and threatening way. Instead, I found myself tensing my muscles to stop myself moving, waiting until the door had slammed shut after him.

In the same second, I leapt to my feet and raced toward the stairs, forgetting to catch the cloth for my scar as I moved. Taking the stairs two at a time, I slipped straight past the infirmary as quietly as I could and dragged myself up the next set of stairs, into the loft.

My feet automatically slowed as I neared the top, and I caught my breath, scanning the random objects scattered throughout the room. Strange souvenirs from quests long since past were scattered all over the room, covered in dust and cobwebs. I coughed and waved as much of it away as I could, but somehow it only seemed to make it worse.

At the very back of the room sat the Oracle.

She looked as old as the gods themselves, but she hadn't aged at all as well. It was as though she was a corpse, dug up and positioned carefully so as not to break her. Fine, leathery skin clung to her bones and sank deep into the hollows between them, and she wore an aged, tie-dyed dress that hung from her shoulders with lengths of beads lay around her neck.

The sight made me gulp hard. "Get over it, Acacia," I murmured to myself, taking a few very small, very delicate steps closer. "Percy did this over a year ago and lived, you'll be fine."

Still, the closer I get, the more on edge I became. Cold shivers ran over my skin and up the back of my neck, causing the scar to twinge in protest. I only shook them away, licking my lips anxiously before I spoke. "Erm … Oracle?" Nothing happened. The Oracle remained perfectly still, her eyes shut.

"Hello?" I called, a little louder. Still nothing. Biting down hard on my lip to stop myself cringing, I moved forward an inch at a time, then stretched out to touch the Oracle's hand.

Immediately, the Oracle lurched to sit up straighter, her eyes and mouth opening. I yelped in surprise, and lightning crackled across my fingertips before I could help it. The mummy turned to look at me, and I staggered back in fear. Her eyes were glassy white, and green smoke began to billow from her mouth.

_"Beware the daughter of lightning," _she said in a thin, raspy voice. It took me a second to realise she hadn't spoken aloud. Instead, the voice rattled around the inside of my head hauntingly.

"What?" I gulped, shaking myself furiously. A chill rushed around the room, and a ghostly breeze ran through my hair.

_"Beware the daughter of lightning."_

The words made me shudder. "I'm almost dead," I insisted. "How can I be a danger to anyone?"

_"Beware the daughter of lightning."_

I scoffed weakly. "Is that all you're going to say?"

The Oracle stared at me for a moment. _"Beware the daughter of lightning, for she has stolen something she can never return."_

"Stolen?" I blurted. "I haven't taken anything!"

_"She must pay the price for that which she has taken."_

"But-"

_"Beware the daughter of lightning, the girl with the heart of a god."_

I froze. The heart of a god … she was obviously talking about Apollo. There was no one else it could mean. Was that what she thought I'd stolen? I cleared my throat awkwardly, shifting on the spot. "What do you mean by pay the price? How? What with?"

The Oracle didn't move. Her mouth had closed, and her eyes simply stared, white and glassy.

I waited as long as I could, my heart thudding nervously, but still nothing happened.

Then, just as I'd given up, the Oracle twisted. Slowly, her arms creaked and cracked and she pushed herself to her feet, eerily and ghost-like. I gawped, frozen on the spot in astonishment as the Oracle climbed unsteadily off her stool and stepped toward me. Panicked, I staggered back, straight into a display case full of useless trinkets. She simply strode straight past me and made for the stairs.

For a second, I stared after her, wide-eyed and thunder-struck. What in the name of Zeus was going on? Had I done that?

I cursed at the thought, and scrambled back to my feet, tearing down the stairs to follow her. She'd reached the first floor, and was shuffling along in a manner that would have made me laugh if it hadn't been so creepy.

Before she could reach the second flight of stairs though, someone else tore up them and froze at the sight.

"What the …" Apollo gawped, the Oracle stood before him silently. He blinked, straightening out and scanning the landing for answers. He only found me. "Ace? What's going on?"

"I don't know!" I protested, my voice shaking. "You're the god of prophecy, you tell me!"

He frowned. "Did you wake her?" I hesitated, opening and closing my mouth several times as I searched for the right words. "Ace, tell me you didn't."

"Erm… sure?"

"Ace!" he groaned, side-stepping the Oracle as if he'd completely forgotten about her already. "Are you trying to get yourself in more trouble? What did you ask her?"

I took a step away from him as he neared. "Don't you think we've got bigger things to worry about right now?" I retorted, pointing at the Oracle.

He ignored me. "Have you not had enough bad experiences with prophecies without going looking for another?"

"I wasn't looking for-"

"It doesn't matter what you wanted, Ace, it's dangerous! Even I can't stop prophecies being written, they just are!" He groaned again, running a hand over his face. "Promise me you won't go anywhere near her again."

"Oh for – that's a little dramatic, isn't it?" I scowled. "She didn't read any more prophecies, okay? She's-" I cut off, staring down the landing. "Gone. She's …"

"Damn it, Ace," Apollo cursed, running after her. Jaw tightening in irritation, I followed, twisting down the stairs and racing out onto the grounds.

She hadn't gotten very far, but then she was only travelling an inch at a time. Apollo was beside her, speaking in very fluent, very fast Ancient Greek. I couldn't make much of it out, but he was obviously trying to figure out what was happening. I never heard the Oracle rely, but then if she was speaking to him, I guessed it would have been in his head anyway.

"You're the god of prophecy," I breathed when I caught up to them.

He scowled at me. "You're bleeding again." My hand immediately raised and clamped over my scar.

"Where is she going?"

"To deliver a prophecy," he said simply, frowning at her.

"Which one?" I scoffed quietly.

"A new one." I wanted to ask what it was, but I had a feeling that not only would I find out soon enough, but he wouldn't tell me anyway.

It took awhile, but eventually, the creak came into view a hundred yards or so ahead of us. "Looks like trouble," Apollo murmured. My heart sank. Overhead, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. On the creak bed, water smashed into the ground restlessly. More worryingly though was the figure stood knee deep in the water, and the girl screaming at him from dry land. "Tell me that isn't your dear sister and cousin trying to kill each other?"

"Five minutes," I groaned. "I've left them alone for five damn minutes." He didn't say anything, continuing to walk beside the Oracle as I broke into another run.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY AT THE CAMP!" Thalia was screaming so loudly her face was bright red.

"I got the Flag, didn't I?" Percy shouted back, a little more calmly. "There were too many campers on you!"

"DON'T TRY AND PIN THIS ON ME!"

"I wasn't-"

Lightning flashed, and the next thing I knew, Percy was on his back, his clothes and skin smoking. "Thalia!" I screamed.

My sister jolted at the sound of my voice, and the anger in her face drained. She shook herself, staring at Percy as she tried to catch her breath. "I-I'm sorry, Perc, I didn't mean-"

Whatever she was going to say was lost in the sound of a wave rising from the creak and slamming straight into her, knocking her off her feet. "Percy!" I shrieked. "Stop!"

The water fell to the ground, and Thalia spluttered, drenched from head to toe. "So that's how you want to play it?" she snarled furiously, stumbling to her feet. In the background, the other campers and Artemis' hunters had gathered some distance away to watch, Zoe Nightshade among them. She watched through narrowed eyes.

Lightning cracked again, but this time I skidded to a halt right in between them. "Acacia," Chiron's voice came in warning.

I ignored him. "Thalia, calm down," I warned.

Her jaw locked. "Get out of my way, Acey," she snarled back.

"No, now stop it before you get someone killed!"

"Better do as she says," Percy's voice sounded from behind me. "You look like you're in over your head."

"Percy!" I snapped, shooting him a glare over my shoulder, but the second I turned away from her, Thalia attacked. The lightning flashed, and something in my chest twisted. Without a second thought, I gave Percy a shove to the ground, tensing as the lightning crashed into the centre of my back.

The force knocked me to my knees, and the power rippled through me, sparking across my skin. "Acacia?" Thalia called in panic. "Acey?"

"Damn it, Thalia!" Percy snarled, and the water rose again.

"Stop!" I yelped, but it was too late. The water lifted higher into the sky, then came hurtling toward Thalia and me. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact, seconds before someone's hand wrapped tightly around my wrist and yanked me out of the way. I yelped and stumbled, eyes opening in surprise, but Apollo only caught me against his chest and held me there, scowling.

"That's enough, both of you!" Chiron announced worriedly. The two of them stood in silence, avoiding his gaze. Thalia was dripping wet, and Percy's skin was still smoking. "Have you any idea what you could have done? With Acacia in the middle of you both! I thought you had more sense than that!"

They gave me a sheepish look each, but all I could do was blush from the safety of Apollo's arms. I wanted to push him away, but he looked as likely to kill the two of them as they had each other.

"Wait," Percy frowned. "What's that?" He pointed, and I twisted to watch the Oracle shuffle across the damp grounds.

"The Oracle." Thalia scowled as Zoe moved forward, watching the Oracle with bright eyes as it approached her. There, it stopped and opened it's mouth once more. I tensed.

_"I am the spirit of Delphi,"_ her voice said in the back of my head, and from the winces that echoed around us, I was fairly sure I wasn't the only one she was speaking to. _"The speaker of prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python."_ My eyes flicked up toward him, and for a split second, the usual, arrogant smirk wavered on his lips. I felt my eyes roll. _"Approach, Seeker, and ask."_

Zoe stepped forward and cleared her voice awkwardly. "What must I do to save my goddess?" she asked in a shaky voice.

The mist from the Oracle's mouth twisted until it formed an image – a mountain peak, where a girl, probably Artemis, was knelt with her hands raised, as if to fend off an attacker. Chains were wrapped tightly around her wrists, and she looked like she was in pain. Apollo's arms tightened a fraction and his scowl had returned.

The Oracle spoke again. _"One shall be lost in the land without rain, the bane of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail, the Titan's curse must one withstand, and one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

There was silence for a long moment, and the Oracle closed her mouth again, her hand slumping to her chest. I gulped hard, trying not to look at Apollo, my mind whirling. The bane of Olympus, the Titan's curse and one perishing at the hand of their parent … all of which sounded terrible. A shiver ran across my skin at the thought, and my mind automatically drifted to Zeus.

_Beware the daughter of lightning._

"So what now?" Percy asked brightly.

Chiron ordered two of the campers to help the Oracle back to the loft, while the heads of each cabin were called to an emergency meeting. Apparently, now that the Oracle had spoken, he and Mr D had no choice but to accept they had to do something to save Artemis.

"Listen to me, Ace," Apollo muttered as he marched me back up toward the Big House. One of his arms was still locked around my back, and he kept scanning the grounds like he thought someone was going to jump out from behind a tree and try to kill me. "You're not to say or do anything in this meeting, you hear? Thalia is the head of your cabin, she'll handle it."

I gawped. "What? You think letting Thalia and Percy anywhere near this is a good idea?"

"Better than you."

"Hey, don't-"

"Stop," he interrupted, pausing in his tracks and twisting me to face him. His eyes were deadly serious. "I know you want to help, but you can't. You're too ill, you have to let the others take this one."

"So that I can what? Spend my last month with my feet up? I'm not just going to sit here, Apollo!"

"Actually, that's exactly what you're going to do," he scowled. "Because if you try to leave this camp, I'll personally drag you back. Got it?"

I blinked in astonishment, but he only sealed his promise with a fleeting kiss then disappeared into the Big House.

Someone coughed, and I shook myself as Percy stepped into view, his eyebrows raised. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," I dismissed. "But I think I'm going to need your help."


	7. 06: Escape Plan

"This is pointless."

I sighed heavily, rubbing my temples as Zoe Nightshade continued to glare daggers across the table at Thalia. My sister didn't look much happier, her arms folded across her chest from her spot between Percy and Clarisse.

The head of every cabin in camp had been called by Mr D, who was currently sat at the head of the table beside Chiron. Apollo had forced me into the chair beside him at the other end where he could, in his words 'keep an eye on me.' On either side of us, the campers and hunters were scowling at each other.

"The prophecy said campers and hunters had to work together to prevail," Thalia insisted, leaning against the table.

"The hunters can manage fine alone," Zoe scoffed. "We must go to save our goddess, and this is wasting our time!"

"You need our help!" Percy snapped.

"Why would we need your help?" Bianca Di Angelo, the newly made hunter, said with a touch of distaste. I couldn't help scowling at her. She wasn't so quick to hate us when we were saving her life earlier. Apollo elbowed me pointedly.

"Because the prophecy says so, and have you ever tried to out run a prophecy?" Thalia sneered. Zoe didn't seem to like it – even I winced, avoiding look at Apollo as best as I could – but I could tell Thalia had finally gotten through to her.

"We don't have much time," Chiron said softly. "This Friday is the winter solstice, which means you only have five days left." My hands tightened around the arms of my chair and my lips pursed.

"Artemis must be present at the winter solstice," Zoe frowned. "She has been the most vocal on taking action against this rebel army. Without her, the gods will lose another year's preparations."

Mr D scowled at her. "Are you suggesting the gods don't work very well together?"

I scoffed loudly before I could help it, and Apollo elbowed me sharply again as everyone shot me a look. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Acacia Grace is right," Zoe stated without so much as a flinch. "The gods do not work very well together."

Mr D flicked his eyes between us, looking on the verge of argument for a moment. Then his eyes settled irritably on Apollo's smug smirk and he shrugged a shoulder. "Point well made. Continue."

"Now we must decide who will be going on the quest," Chiron sighed, leaning forward against the table. Clearing his throat slightly, Apollo reached forward and grabbed my forearm, pulling me into the back of my chair with a pointed grin.

"I agree," Thalia nodded. "Acacia's out."

"Traitor," I scowled at her, yanking my arm away from Apollo.

"Three Hunters and two campers," Percy declared. "That's fair, right? If the Hunters and Campers have to work together to prevail?"

Zoe shifted in her seat awkwardly. "Very well. A small group may work best if we are to move at speed. Though that still leaves the question of where we are travelling?"

"The bane of Olympus shows the trail," Apollo recited, yawning widely. Everyone stared at him, as though waiting for more of an explanation, but he'd already lost interest and was flicking through tracks on his iPod. Once, a long time ago, that would have annoyed me a great deal. Now though, I noticed the small frown between his eyebrows and the way his eyes didn't move over any of the text in front of him.

"One shall be lost in the land without rain," Beckendorf muttered, shifting in his chair. "Sounds like you should avoid the desert, anyway." There was a mutter of agreement.

"What about the Titan's curse?" Silena blinked. "The Titan's Curse must one withstand…"

"Sounds painful," Clarisse scoffed.

I sighed. "Delicate as ever, Clarisse." She gave me a half-hearted shrug, her eyes hovering over the scar on the side of my neck. My eyes tightened. "That was Luke, not a Titan. It's not me."

Apollo flinched. "She's right. Not her."

There was silence for a second. "What about the whole one shall perish by a parent's hand thing?" Grover gulped. "Who's parent would kill them?"

Percy shot me a look and Thalia's eyes dropped to her feet. I knew what they were both thinking. Technically, none of us should have even been born. According to the Great Prophecy, we were a threat to Olympus. It was entirely possible that Zeus or Poseidon could kill one of us.

"Artemis went west and followed the trail of a monster," I said, clearing my throat and shaking the thought away as quickly as I could. "That's the way you need to go. So, which Hunters are going?"

Zoe regarded me cautiously for a moment. "I will go, as will our best tracker Phoebe. And I think… Bianca."

Bianca looked stunned, and more than a little scared. "Me? But … I'm so new."

"What better way to prove yourself," Zoe replied, sounding remarkably nice, by her standards at least. "And the campers?"

"I'll go!" Grover suddenly shouted, jumping to his hooves and knocking into the table. "Anything for Lady Artemis!"

She frowned. "You're a satyr."

"Hey," Thalia glowered at her. "He's still a camper. Besides, he's perfected that tracking song now, right Grover?" He nodded enthusiastically, and I saw the resilience drain out of Zoe's shoulders. She nodded wryly. "I'll go, too," my sister added.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Percy scowled.

"No," Zoe snorted darkly at him. "We will not have a male hero accompany us on this quest."

"What about Grover?"

"He's a satyr, that's different."

"Hey!" Grover protested, a little hurt.

"But I _need_ to go on this quest!" Percy insisted angrily.

"Percy!" Chiron interrupted. "This is the Hunter's quest. They should be able to choose their own companions, as you have for your quests in the past. Zoe, you will travel west with Phoebe, Bianca, Grover and Thalia. You'll leave at first light tomorrow morning, and may the gods – present company included, I hope – be with you."

With that, everyone made to stand up, most muttering hurriedly under their breaths about what the quest meant and who they thought would die along the way. My eyes hovered over Thalia in worry for a moment, but she only smiled tightly at me and nodded once before disappearing with Grover and the Hunters.

"They'll be okay," Apollo mumbled at me quietly.

"Some of them," I corrected sourly. "I'm not stupid, don't lie." He frowned, but I'd already stood up and marched out of the room, scanning the dissipating crowd for signs of Percy. My lips pursed when I realised he'd disappeared completely, and I knew he was thinking about Annabeth.

Taking a deep breath, I broke into a run and headed straight back to the cabins. I knew when I'd been alone in Cabin One that that was sometimes the only place I could go to be alone and away from prying eyes. So I skipped up the steps to the door of Cabin Three and rapped sharply on the door. "Percy?" I called. "Percy, are you in there?"

No response.

"He's down by the creek!" Clarisse called loudly and I turned to see her spinning her spear in her hand. "Sulking by the looks of it."

I sighed heavily, skipping back down the steps and striding toward her. "Just … lay off him for awhile, would you?"

"Not likely," she scoffed, turning away again. I scowled after her for a second, before heading down to the creek to find him.

He was sat on the bank, skipping stones across the even, level surface. A frown sat over his eyes as the sun set in the distance. My lips pursing, I moved forward and lowered myself down to the ground beside him. "Hey," I greeted with a tight smile.

"Are you going to tell me it was a bad idea to offer to help the Hunters, too?" he grumbled.

"No. I think you already know that. Actually, I was going to ask you for help."

Percy sighed heavily and shot me a look. "That was my second guess."

I shifted. "I'm sorry, but I haven't got a choice. Apollo's watching me like a hawk, he isn't going to let me leave camp."

"So you want me to leave for you?"

"Not exactly," I grimaced. He lifted an eyebrow. "I need you to help me break out."

He blinked, speechless for a minute, in which time I could do nothing but stare but with a grimace and hope he wasn't going to explode as much as Thalia would do. Then, finally … "_Are you insane?"_ he snapped under his breath, wide-eyed.

"No," I retorted. "But I have to do this, I can't just sit here!"

Percy twisted to look at me properly. "Acacia, they have enough people for the quest," he insisted, despite everything he'd been arguing for for the past hour. "You don't need to do anything, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"I already have!" I scowled back, and his face straightened. I gulped hard. "Percy, I know this is risky, but I can't leave things like this, alright? Between Artemis's request and Hera's threat, I-"

"Hera?" Percy blurted angrily. "What has she got to do with anything?"

I cursed myself internally, my muscles tightening strangely. "Nothing," I lied.

"Acacia," he warned through his teeth.

"I messed up, okay?" I groaned. "You think Apollo is just going to sit back and watch me die? I have to do some form of damage limitation, and if that means following Artemis's request and helping her, then I'll do it. Please, Percy. I wouldn't be asking if I had any other choice."

He cursed, running his hands over his face and letting his eyes bore into mine. "Fine," he eventually sighed, dropping his hands to his lap. "On one condition."

I grimaced. "Err, sure?"

"I'm coming with you," he frowned. "If you're helping Artemis and Annabeth, then I'm coming too."

"Great," I sighed. "So what now?"

Percy took a deep breath. "Now we break out of a camp protected by two immortal gods and hope they don't kill us both."

I stared. "Right. Should be easy."


	8. 07: Runaways

It was hard that night, attending the campfire and pretending I wasn't up to anything. I sat beside Percy toward the back in complete silence, watching from a distance. On the far side, Thalia was sat between Grover and Zoe Nightshade somewhat reluctantly, a small frown on her face as they discussed their plans for the morning.

"You think they'll make it?" Percy asked me under his breath as we watched them argue.

My stomach squirmed nervously. "I hope so," I replied weakly. The scar on my throat was tingling in low, dull pain again and something told me it wasn't going to go away any more.

He shot me a concerned look. "And you?"

I met his gaze. "I'm going to do this, Percy, but no. We both know it'll be the last quest for me." A scowl settled over his eyes, but he said nothing, turning his attention back to the fire, where the kids from the Apollo cabin were taking the opportunity to torment the Hunters with their music. Chiron watched with a wry, resigned expression, whilst Apollo stood beside him, actually managing something close to a smile of amusement.

Looking at him made me want to go now while he and the rest of camp was distracted. But that would only make it more likely he'd come looking for me sooner. Percy and I were supposed to be here. If he couldn't see us, he might suspect something was wrong.

_He's going to be furious,_ Sasha warned me. She'd curled up at my feet, her eyes glistening in the firelight and her ears stood on end, like she was searching for trouble.

I let one hand fall to her head, my fingers playing with her ears as my eyes continued to watch Apollo laugh at Chiron's expense. _I know,_ I replied guiltily.

_You have nothing to feel guilty about, my lady,_ Sasha scolded. _Lord Apollo has brought this upon himself. He should not have interfered._

Hearing her accusation aloud made me shiver. I'd been so angry with him for so long, all because he'd interfered and forced me to participate in the twelve tests that almost got myself and my friends killed on more than one occasion. But now, my over-riding emotion was fear. I was running out of time – there was none left to waste on anger, and I had to fix the mess he and I had made, one way or another.

_But what if that means I have to forgive him?_ I thought to myself. _Could I even do that?_

Staring at him, I thought forgive might have been the wrong word for it.

The dilemma was still playing on my mind by the time the fire was dwindling and the Apollo kids were getting too tired to continue. At just after eleven o'clock, Chiron finally clapped his hands loudly and told us it was time for bed. Immediately, everyone struggled to climb to their feet, stretching and yawning widely. I, on the other hand, tried my best to wake myself up, blinking furiously.

"Everything ready?" Percy asked me under his voice as we turned back for the common area, walking amongst the large crowd of campers and keeping our heads down.

I thought about the bag stuff beneath my bunk at Cabin One, full of necessities for our trip. "Yeah," I replied. "You?" He nodded his agreement.

"We should leave it an hour, wait for everyone to get settled and out of the way before we do anything."

"Right, but how are we going to get out in the first place? There's still a guard duty around the camp's borders after last summer and the harpies monitor the creek after you snuck out that way too."

"The air," Percy shrugged. "Meet me by the stables at midnight."

"Pegasi?" I blinked. He stared as though waiting for me to point out a fault in his plan. "That's … risky."

He snorted. "Acacia, this whole plan is risky. Apollo might not kill you, but Mr D definitely will. We're really pushing our luck this time."

"It's going to get worse before it gets better," I grimaced.

"Reassuring. Thanks."

Percy and I bid each other goodnight at the end of the common area, and suppressing a yawn, I let myself into Cabin One. Thalia wasn't back yet, I noticed. She was probably still arguing with Zoe over the last few details of their departure in the morning. Still, it gave me a quick minute to double check that I had everything prepared and ready for my own trip. I checked that my hunting knife was sheathed and in my bag, and that the brand new sword the Hephaestus guys had given me for my birthday over the summer was ready and hidden in the belts Zeus had provided for my first ever quest, where the sword could disappear from sight with a slight twist of one of the lightning shaped buttons.

My hand hesitated over the locket lay on the table by my bed. Over the last year and a half, I'd grown incredibly attached to my locket, a magical item that had once belonged to the Apollo cabin but had been gifted to me shortly after my arrival at Camp Half-Blood. Apollo himself had allowed me to keep it, though in hindsight, it wasn't exactly a shock. Still, I'd worn it knowing there was a connection to the Sun God. Last summer, I'd even grown more attached to it for that very reason.

Now though …

The cabin door opened behind me, and I hastily stuffed my bag beneath my bed as Thalia dragged herself inside. "I swear, I might actually tear my ears off if I have to listen to that Hunter much longer," she grumbled, throwing herself onto the bed moodily.

"Brilliant start, Tal," I sighed. "Optimistic as ever."

She glanced sideways at me as I pulled the sheets back on my bed, making a point of at least appearing to get ready for sleep. "You will be okay while I'm gone, won't you?"

I paused uncomfortably. "I'll be fine, Tal," I told her softly.

"They said Christmas. New Year at the latest."

A lump formed in my throat. "I know what they said."

"Acacia, you look exhausted," she gulped. "And I can see the pain in your eyes, I know you too well."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're terrible at pep talks?"

"I just … I don't want to lose you again, Acey." Her voice broke slightly, and my heart clenched so hard I choked. Without a thought, I turned to her bed and threw my arms around her, squeezing tightly as hot tears burned my eyes. She was shaking furiously, but she held me back just as tightly.

"I'm sorry, Tal," I whispered, the lump in my throat searing awkwardly. Worse still, I thought I could feel blood trickling from my scar again.

Thalia took a shaky breath, still not letting go. "If I see Luke, I'm going to kill him for this," she said, her voice low and dangerous. "Him, this war, those tests …"

A shot of fear made my lips purse as I leant back. "This was Luke," I told her. "No one else."

She nodded, but her eyes had dropped and a frown was settling over her face. "Night, Acacia."

Shivering, I sniffed and wiped my tears away. "Goodnight Thalia." Without another word, I climbed off her bed and into mine, flicking the lights out and waiting for my sister to fall asleep.

The wait felt far too long and much too painful. Thalia's fear had rattled me more than anything else had, and for the first time since I'd turned away from the gods, I couldn't help wondering if I'd made the right decision.

At ten to midnight, I took a ragged breath and carefully climbed out of bed, watching to make sure I didn't wake Thalia up. Creeping to the end of my bed, I shoved my feet into my boots and shrugged my favourite leather jacket over my shoulders. I snatched up my bag, turning to make my way to the door when I paused and glanced back to the table at my bedside. After a moment of internal arguing, I groaned irritably and moved to grab the locket before I could change my mind again.

Outside, the entire camp seemed to be sleeping. In the distance, I could see the Big House, thankfully in total darkness. I'd just breathed a sigh of relief when a shot of pain shot straight through my left side, making me gasp and stagger forward in shock.

_This is a bad idea, my lady, _Sasha called from her spot at the far left of the porch.

I glanced at her, steadying my breath carefully. "We're flying, Sasha, you can't come with us. Stay with Thalia. Keep her safe?"

She stared at me patiently. _Of course, my lady._ I lingered long enough to mutter a thank you and ruffling her fur, before turning toward the stables.

It had just turned midnight by the time I reached the door to the stables, but as I stepped inside, I came to a dead halt at the sight of Percy with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "What have you done?"

He shot me a look. "Why do you always assume the worst?"

"Because I'm usually right," I sighed. "What's going on?"

"I took a swim to save an underwater cow and somehow managed to promise Nico I'd keep Bianca safe."

I blinked. "You … a cow? Underwater? What … right, you've lost me."

He shook himself with an irritated groan. "Never mind, I'll explain later. We really need to leave, before someone realises we've gone. If Thalia wakes up-"

"She won't," I interrupted, lips pursing at the thought of my somewhat shaken, distraught sister.

"You do realise that if she doesn't kill me for helping you sneak out of here, Apollo will, and I reckon I've annoyed plenty of gods on my own without adding more to the list."

I scowled at him. "Then stay here, Percy. Do whatever you want, but the point is, Apollo is going to lose it the moment I die anyway, and the only one who has a hope of stopping him doing anything stupid is Artemis, and in case you didn't notice, she's been kidnapped!"

He stared at me, shocked. My words had come out desperate, angry and in one long jumble. "I get it," he said quietly. "Honestly, I do, but this … you've gotta be sure this is going to work, because we won't get a second shot."

"When do we ever know anything for sure?" I groaned. "Besides, you're a fine one to talk! Promising to keep Bianca safe?"

He shifted awkwardly. "I promised I'd try," he corrected.

"Nico is ten years old, Percy! He isn't going to make that distinction!"

"He's ten, not stupid. You'd have known the difference back then."

I shot him a wry look. "Don't try that. Nico is just a kid, he's naïve and innocent. He plays with cards and still thinks of wars and fighting as a game. My childhood had long since been taken from me by the time I was his age, if I ever had one at all. You can't compare us."

He stared at me. "I have to try and keep it that way."

I managed a sad smile. "I know. Just … don't promise that again, alright?"

"Deal. Now come on, we should get moving."

We picked out the strongest two pegasi in the stables. One, according to Percy, had escaped from Luke's ship. He was jet black, strong-headed and impatient, and aptly named Blackjack. The other was a pale grey, verging on white, with a sturdy and patient stance. Percy told me her name was Ghost.

"They fly fast?" I asked as we led them out of the stables.

"Faster than the others," he shrugged. "Hopefully that's enough."

"I hope you're right."

The two of us climbed onto the pegasi, with Percy muttering under his breath. It took me awhile to remember that, as the pegasi were all technically descendants of his father Poseidon, he could hear their thoughts just as easily as I could Sasha's. I felt a twinge in the back of my chest at the thought. This was the first time I was leaving camp without her by my side, and for the first time, I began to feel nervous.

"Ready?" Percy called.

I shook myself and took a deep breath, trying not to think about what Apollo was going to do when he realised I'd ran away. "Ready."

With one long beat of their wings, the two pegasi leapt into the air, fighting against the wind until we were climbing straight over the trees where the air grew colder. My eyes dropped over Ghost's side, and I watched as camp became smaller and smaller beneath us. _No turning back now,_ I thought. _I have to help Artemis._

The problem was, I wasn't even sure where to start. Find the Archer, she'd said. But where was he, and how was I supposed to find him?

"Which way are we supposed to be going?" Percy yelled over the sound of the wind.

My lips pursed in thought for a moment. "Head west until we're far enough out of camp to stop." He nodded at me, steering Blackjack off into the distance, and with a growing sense of impending doom, I followed, lifting a hand to scoop back my hair and let the cold air cascade over my scar.

We'd been flying for at least a few hours before we finally took a chance and stopped to collect our thoughts. The pegasi landed with a thump on the roof of one of the many towering skyscrapers in New York, and just the sight of the city made the muscles in my shoulders ease a fraction. It was harder to feel so crowded by everyone up here, away from the gods and campers.

"Do you know where we're actually going?" Percy sighed as the two of us swung out of our saddles.

I grimaced. "I'm supposed to be looking for a group of demigods," I told him. "Artemis asked me to do it before she left on the Hunt. She said they were … special. Gifted. I don't really know what she meant by that, but obviously she thought they could help us."

"Alright, so where do we find them?" he asked.

"That … that's the hard part. I don't really know."

He stared like he was waiting for the punch line of the joke. "You're kidding me?" he finally snorted. "We broke out of camp, and we don't even know where we're going?"

"Well there has to be a way to find out!" I protested. "The gods might always be vague, but there's always something to go on. We just have to think."

Percy shook his head in exasperation, but dutifully perched himself on the edge of the roof to think. "What about the gods themselves?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"If these demigods are so special, then maybe you could pray to their parent and they could help you find them. It wouldn't be the first time they'd done it. Do you know who these demigod kids are?"

My lips pursed and I thought about what Artemis told me about them. She'd told me to find the archer first, that he could help me track down the others. A sinking feeling settled in my chest, and I groaned loudly, running my hands over my face. "What?" Percy asked.

"I think I might know who the first guy's father is," I admitted sourly. "But I don't think he's going to help us."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's Apollo."

Percy's face fell. "Ah. That's … awkward." I rolled my eyes at him. "Acacia, we have to try something. Did Artemis not tell you anything else?"

"No, because that would have been too easy," I replied shortly. "Gods, why would she make me go to him for help?"

"Maybe she's trying to make the two of you sort it all out," Percy shrugged.

I shook my head. "She's a maiden goddess, Percy. I don't think her brother's love life is top of her list of priorities."

"Look, maybe we should split up," he suggested. "When you're gone, I'll ask him then come to find you."

"He'd kill you if he found out," I dismissed easily.

"Then what else do we do?"

I groaned again, running my hands through my hair anxiously. I had to ask Apollo to help, but he was convinced that doing this would kill me. Nothing I said would change that, which meant I was already out of options. He _might_ help if he thought Artemis's life depended on it, but then they'd already sent out one quest to sort that, something he was very quick to refuse to let me volunteer for.

"He's never going to let you do this, is he?" Percy frowned.

I snorted. "Not unless by some miracle I don't die at the end of it." He muttered something darkly about me being too blunt, but I'd come to a halt, staring at Ghost shift impatiently in front of me.

_Godhood,_ I realised. _The tests._ My stomach twisted. No, I couldn't. There was a reason I turned away from all of that. My eyes slid back to Percy at the thought, and my lips twisted. "Percy, can I ask you something?"

"If this is another favour," he sighed with a knowing, wry smile.

I managed a light laugh. "It's not a favour. I just … okay, this is going to sound a little weird, but I need to ask you a question and you have to answer honestly, alright?"

He gave me an uneasy look. "Okay," he nodded slowly.

Nervously, I moved to sit beside him and twirled my fingers together for something to do. "If, for … some reason, you had to make a choice between saving my life and doing what you thought was right for everyone else, which would you choose?"

He gawped at me. "What? Why would I-"

"Just answer," I interrupted. "Please?"

"Acacia," he sighed, shifting anxiously. "I don't know, I'm kidding of hoping that never comes up." I just stared at him pointedly. After another second of avoiding my gaze, finally, he sighed. "You know what I'd do."

A fraction of relief swept through me, and I nodded. "Good. Then I might have an idea."

He frowned. "How?"

"I'm going to give the gods what they want."

He opened his mouth to protest, but as he turned to face me properly, his face drained of colour. Muscles tensing in anticipation, I twisted.

"You." Mr D didn't look happy. In fact, he looked furious, his narrowed eyes flicking between the two of us like he was struggling to decide which of us to kill first. His eyes settled on Percy, and I found myself shifting sideways to block him from view.

"Mr D, please don't be mad at him, it was-"

"You," he interrupted through his teeth. "I can figure that much out for myself, _girl._ Didn't think an immortal, all-powerful god would notice the two of you leaving without permission?" I gulped hard, unable to think of an answering, and he took a threatening step forward. "You're causing far too much trouble, girl, and I'm growing tired of it. You _will_ return to camp." He lifted a hand, and out of a nowhere, what looked like a grape vine shot toward me. On instinct, I flinched back, my eyes closing in fear.

Behind me, Percy cursed, and my eyes snapped open again. The vine had been knocked out of the air by a slim arrow with golden feathers.

_Oh crap._

Mr D's face was bright red in fury. "Kid-"

"Save your breath, Dionysus," Apollo's sour reply came as he stepped out from behind Percy and I. "You're the kid here, remember? Stay out of it." Glowering at him, he grabbed my arm and yanked me to the far side of the roof.

"Hey!" Percy scowled and Apollo shot him a look so venomous I was surprised he didn't set him on fire.

"Stop it," I complained, trying and failing to haul myself out of the god's hold. His grip just tightened, and Mr D took the opportunity to advance on Percy to vent his frustration. "Apollo, would you calm down?"

"Calm?" he spat, wheeling me around to face him as we reached the far side. "You're going to get yourself killed! That's it, I'm taking you back."

"No, you're not," I scowled, and his expression hardened.

"You do realise you're talking to an immortal god?" he warned through his teeth, shaking in anger.

"Really? And here I was, so confused for all these years," I snapped back sarcastically. "I'm still not going back to Camp."

His jaw locked. I could tell he was struggling to contain his fury. His grip on my arm was still a fraction too tight, and his eyes were so bright, it was getting hard to meet his gaze. But I forced myself to take a deep breath and steel myself for what was coming next. "Artemis asked me for help, okay? I have to do this."

"She had no right," Apollo glowered at me. "You don't have to-"

"I want to," I rushed. "She's in trouble, Apollo, she's your sister! Doesn't it bother you that she's in trouble?"

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Of course it does. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you get yourself killed."  
"Well it's a little late for that!" I exclaimed impatiently, snatching my arm out of his hold. His face fell. My stomach twisted. "Look, she asked me to find a group of demigods. She said once I'd found the first, he'd be able to locate the others, but I need help finding him."

He scoffed, running a hand over his face. "You're kidding."

"No. I think he's your son."

Once again, his eyes narrowed. "She asked you to find Nicholas?"

I blinked. "You know who she meant?"

His lips twisted. "There's a reason those kids aren't at camp," he said under his breath. "It's the same reason they don't _want_ to be there. They aren't going to help you, Ace."

"Are you going to tell me where he is, or not?"

"Why would I do that?" he sighed irritably. "It's only going to kill you. _Faster."_

"Apollo-"

"There is nothing you can say that is going to make me put you in that sort of danger again. Ever. It's not happening Ace, so stop arguing!"

My fists clenched in anger, but I took another steadying breath and forced myself to promise the only thing that could possibly change his mind. "Tell me where I can find him, and I'll finish the tests."

He froze, staring at me in shock. My heart thudded awkwardly, and regret coursed through me. But what else could I do? Hera was already testing me anyway, and if I didn't do something quickly, I'd never find those demigods. Artemis obviously thought they were important, whether they were at camp or not.

"You don't want to finish those tests." It looked painful for Apollo to admit, his eyes scrunching and his voice low and short, but he stared at me for an answer all the same.

"I will," I gulped. "I'll tell Zeus myself, just let me go."

"You're only agreeing to this so that I don't take you back to camp."

I let out a frustrated yell. "Would you make your mind up? Either you want me to finish them or you don't."

"My mind?" he glowered. "You're the only who decided not to go through with them, right up until it suited you!"

"This _never _suited me, Apollo, that was the point!" I shouted back.

"And now?" he snarled.

"Now I know Percy isn't going to base his choices on mine, and I can't trust you not to blame my death on everyone else, so I'm going to finish those tests and find those demigods, with or without your help."

For a moment, he continued to scowl at me, still holding onto his anger, only now it was mixed with a large amount of hurt. Predictably, he hadn't taken my lack of trust in him very well. But what did he expect? He'd been lying to me for as long as I'd known him.

"Detroit," Apollo muttered sourly. "His name is Nicholas Hunt. He's part of the Detroit Archers club. Get there by midday and he'll be there. He'll help you."

I scanned his expression wryly. "How'd you know that?"

"Because he knows you're coming," he shrugged simply.

"What?"

"You'll see." He turned, somewhat dejectedly, and made his way to the edge of the roof. "Oh, and Acacia? The other half of your test. Get the five demigods to help you, and you've passed." He gave me half a smile when he noticed me scowling. "If anyone can do it, it's you. Good luck, Ace."

And with that, his frame started to glow.


	9. 08: The Archer

"Well, Apollo didn't drag you off and Mr D didn't kill me," Percy sighed as I moved to stand beside him again. "So what now?"

I sighed heavily, my hands wringing at the thought of what I'd agreed to yet again. "Now, you're going to catch up with Thalia and Bianca."

He snorted. "I have no idea where they are."

"They're on the highway to Washington," I replied easily. "I checked with Sasha. She isn't that far away and says she's been searching for me since she realised we'd run off. Set off now and you'll probably manage to catch up with them."

"What about you? You can't go out there alone!"

I felt my eyes roll. "Why does everyone keep telling me that? I'll be fine, Percy. I know where to start and I'm not going to be on my own for long. Besides, I have a feeling things are going to get … hectic."

"The difference from the last two quests being?" he scoffed at me. The only response I could give him was an uneasy smile. "Acacia, I don't think splitting up is a good idea."

"Well, as I need to go to Detroit and you promised to watch out for Bianca in Washington, I'm not sure we've got much of a choice," I pointed out dryly.

"Could you not-"

"No," I interrupted sternly. "I'm going, Percy, and I've had enough arguing about it. Do you reckon Ghost can make it that far?"

His lips twisted, and I knew he wanted to push it further, but instead, he shifted forward and ran one hand down Ghost's neck. "With a few rest stops, she'll can get you there for this afternoon."

Afternoon… Apollo had said Nicholas Hunt would be at the archery range at midday. Would he still be there by the time I arrived?

_There's nothing for it, I'm going to have to try._ I nodded at him. "Then I guess I'd better get going. You too if you want to keep up with the others."

He frowned, taking a few steps back toward Blackjack. "Be careful Acacia."

"Always am!" I called back as I swung onto Ghost's saddle. She shifted, impatient to get going. "Just promise me you won't do something stupid like… kill my sister?"

"I'll be good if she is," he snorted, wheeling Blackjack around and launching himself into the sky.

"They're going to kill each other," I sighed, watching him go for a minute. Ghost tossed her head into the air agitatedly. "Come on then. Now or never."

She didn't need any more encouragement. In the same second, she bolted to the edge of the roof and leapt gracefully into the air, heading straight toward the clouds to conceal herself in. Once again, the cold air attacked the scar on my neck, making me wince sharply through my teeth. After the initial shock though, it wasn't too bad. My hair was still wrapped up away from it, so I reached up and stood my collar as close to my skin as I could.

We had to make a couple of stops along the way to Detroit for Ghost to rest. Every now and then, I'd feel the pegasus losing altitude, the beat of her wings gradually getting slower, and we'd have to search for somewhere quiet to drop from the sky and let her recover for as short a time as she could manage. Overhead, birds circled us curiously, as though they were trying to figure out what sort of creature Ghost was. If they got too close, she'd only twist her head and snort at them irritably and they soon left her alone.

All apart from one rather large, very persistent eagle. For the first few hours of the journey, it had kept its distance, watching from afar as we travelled closer and closer to Detroit. But when we reached the halfway mark, it began flying nearer until I could make out the colours of its feathers; the black fletched with dark brown and large golden eyes glistening from its white head. It didn't bother me, but Ghost didn't seem overly pleased at its proximity.

Finally, at around two in the afternoon, Ghost dropped beneath the clouds to give me a view of Detroit. Having never been there before, I had no idea which area of the city I was looking for, but beside us, the eagle gave a loud squawk and regarded me coolly for a moment. Then, with one large beat of its wings, it flew straight in front of Ghost's nose and angled toward the left. Ghost ruffled her mane angrily, but followed, nose-diving straight toward a large patch of grass.

The closer we got, the surer I was that this was the archery range I was looking for. "Maybe we should avoid the arrows!" I called over the sound of the wind, and Ghost dutifully slowed her descent, swerving to the right, where a large collection of trees stood just out of the way.

She dropped to the ground, snorting again when she noticed the eagle perched on a branch in one of the trees overhead. My lips pursed, but I swung out of the saddle, running a soothing hand over Ghost's nose as she prodded me accusingly, her eyes still fixed on the eagle.

It was only then that I remembered the eagle was one of my father's symbols. I stared at it for a moment. "This isn't a very subtle way of keeping an eye on me," I commented.

_It isn't supposed to be subtle,_ the eagle responded coolly, shaking out its wings.

"Another animal talking in my head," I sighed. "Great. Why are you here?"

_On Lord Zeus's orders._

"Yes, I got that. What orders?"

_I'm to monitor how close you get._

"To what?"

_Passing all the tests._

I pursed my lips. Wasn't passing them all the point of all of this? "Zeus still has to test me. I haven't passed his, Athena's, Apollo's or Hera's."

_Lord Zeus did not give his reasons, nor does he have to,_ the eagle told me stiffly.

_You're not as nice to talk to as Sasha,_ I told him internally before I could help it.

_I'm aware._

My eyes rolled. "Just … try not to get shot out of the sky?" He said nothing, but remained exactly where he was, watching me carefully.

Trying not to let that unnerve me, I patted Ghost one last time and adjusted the strap of my backpack on my shoulder, turning away toward the archery range. From here, I could see the entrance, stood by a small wooden hut I figured must have been the reception area. Without any better idea of how to find Nicholas, I started forward, vaulting over a low built fence and trying once again to conceal as much of my scar as I could.

The hut bore a large sign, which I figured must have read _'Detroit Archers'_ though I couldn't be entirely sure with my dyslexia. The front door was stood open, and from inside, I could hear several people talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"Game time, Acacia," I muttered to myself, double-checking my swords and hunting knife were still hidden.

Just as I reached the door, a tall, elderly looking man stepped into the frame with a broad smile on his face from something one of the others had said. He looked quite strong, his hair flecked grey and his blue eyes shining cheerfully. His sleeves were rolled up, and in his hands he held a longbow and quiver of arrows.

He stopped short at the sight of me. "Hi," he smiled. "Can I help you?"

I smiled back. "Hi, I'm looking for Nicholas Hunt?"

"Nick? Sure, you know him?"

I debated my answer for a split second, wondering how to make it sound least weird. "Old friend," I settled on with a small shrug.

The man regarded me for a second. "Well, I can tell him you called, but it's members only past the gates I'm afraid. You a member?"

Before I could change my mind, I flicked my hand the way Thalia had taught me and the man's eyes glazed over through the Mist. For good measure, I prized the locket around my neck open too. "I'm new," I grimaced.

"Of course!" he declared, striding forward to push the gate open. "You're … Miss …?" He frowned, confused.

"Grace," I supplied hurriedly, before he could come around. "But Acacia's fine." He managed a half smile as I slipped past him.

"Nick's on the far range, just to the left there behind the trees."

"Thank you," I smiled, starting across the rocky sand path toward the ranges. Trees surrounded the entire club, and dotted here and there were archers of varying ages and abilities, aiming at mundane targets. My lips twitched at the thought. I'd obviously be spending far too much time practising with the camp targets, where the harpies had a horrible habit of pushing them over or moving them aside just as you'd released your arrow. Guessing what they were going to do next was a skill in itself.

I rounded the trees, still scanning the ranges for a sign of anyone that could possibly be Nicholas Hunt. That's when my eyes fell on the guy at the furthest targets.

He was a lot older than me, at least twenty years old, with an uncanny resemblance to his father; sandy hair, heavy tan, lean build. I thought I could even make out his bright eyes from this distance, though where Apollo's were usually shining and mischievous, this guy looked stern and serious.

_No turning back now, Acacia,_ I thought wryly, pushing myself to keep moving toward him.

I tried not to make too much noise as I approached. The guy seemed completely absorbed with his work, and as I watched, he somehow managed to fire two arrows simultaneously into two separate targets. "Show off," I mumbled.

"I like to think of it as practise," he remarked over his shoulder, and I blinked in surprise. He spared half a glance in my direction, his face still stern. "Don't worry about it. You're not the first to say that."

"Sorry," I replied. "That's… impressive."

"You don't sound very sure of that." He released another arrow, which seemed to hit its mark on a target I could barely see from this distance. "You shoot yourself?" He pointed to the bow over my shoulder.

"Not like that," I commented wryly, hoping Apollo wasn't watching this.

Nicholas allowed himself a small smile. "Thanks." He scanned me carefully for a moment, his eyes lingering on the scar poking out from behind the edge of my collar. His eyebrows tightened. "Do I know you?"

"Err, no," I replied. "I actually came here looking for you."

His expression became very fixed. "Oh? And you are?"

"My name's Acacia," I replied. "I'm here to-"

"Acacia Grace?" the boy spluttered in surprise, and it was my turn to go rigid, eyeing him cautiously. Vaguely, I remembered Apollo warning me that Nicholas knew I was coming, but he hadn't bothered to tell me how.

"I don't know you," I repeated, my fingertips twitching for the side of my belt where my sword was hidden.

"No, you don't," he agreed quietly, lowering his bow and taking a few steps forward. "But I've been waiting for you to find one of us."

"What?" I scoffed, trying and failing to hide my concern. His eyebrows tightened again. "Look, I don't know who you are or how you know about me, but I was told to find you by-" I cut off, not entirely sure how to continue.

"Artemis," Nicholas supplied. "She's been captured on a hunt and now you want my help to find four other demigods to help you get her back. That sound about right?"

I couldn't answer, torn between shock and fear. Artemis had said these demigods were special. Even Apollo hadn't wanted me to find his son, determined that he was better off far away from camp. Now, I was starting to think maybe he was right. Something was very unsettling about this boy, and not just because he looked so much like his father.

As if realising he was freaking me out, Nicholas lowered his bow to the floor and held his empty hands out in surrender. "I'm not dangerous, Acacia," he told me patiently. "To you, at least. More than my life's worth, I'd guess." I made to protest at that, praying he couldn't possibly be referring to Apollo, but Nicholas only smiled half-heartedly. "Look, I'll explain everything, since you don't seem very prepared for this."

"I've been a bit busy," I managed to scowl.

"I wasn't criticising you, relax," he insisted. "We should talk, but it's probably best done inside. Somewhere quiet."

I wanted to argue, to point out that I wasn't remotely comfortable with the idea of disappearing with a guy I barely knew who freaked me out quite this much. Before I could though, something squawked loudly overhead.

_Company!_ Zeus's eagle shouted at me, and I started, automatically twisting toward the tree line and unsheathing my sword. Nicholas froze.

I tried to tell him to run, but in that second, monsters burst from the tree line. Hellhounds. At least twenty of them. And the sight of them instantly turned the archery range to chaos. In the distance, I could hear mortals screaming in terror, all trying to scramble for the exit as the hellhounds bound straight toward us.

Adrenaline pumping, I spun my sword in my hands as they neared. Just as the first one got in range, two arrows shot straight past me and thudded into the pack leaders, who immediately roared in pain and exploded in a cloud of yellow dust.

I glanced back to see Nicholas scowling. "You can take this many, right?" he clarified. I frowned, but didn't bother replying, turning back to the monsters and ducking as the first leapt at me. Without hesitating, I plunged the sword straight through its stomach, spinning on my knee to slash another in two on my right.

"Behind you!" Nicholas shouted, and I tensed. Thunder rumbled, grey clouds swarmed, and in that second, lightning crashed, inches from my back. Several howls sounded, barely audible over the sound of the sudden storm, but I felt the yellow dust blast over my skin.

Just as quickly as it had started, the storm vanished, and Nicholas was stood in front of me, holding out one of his hands. "That works too," he shrugged. "I'm impressed."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered, taking his hand and climbing to my feet.

He frowned over my shoulder. "There's more coming. We should get out of here."

"Lead the way."

Rolling his bow in his hand, he let his free hand hover over his arrows as he led the way further away from the treeline, moving deeper into the archery range. My lips pursed at that, but I followed dutifully, nervously spinning my sword in my hand. We skirted around the far side of the range, vaulting over more low fences until we finally appeared to have circled back on ourselves, back at the entrance.

"Over here," Nicholas instructed, pointing toward the car park. He led the way straight across the tarmac to the far end, where an expensive looking, black Audi was parked.

"Nice," I commented. He just unlocked the car and climbed into the driver's seat. Sparing a quick look to the sky, where Zeus's eagle continued to circle, I yanked the passenger side door open and got in. Without hesitating, Nicholas threw the car into reverse and skidded out of the parking space before flooring the accelerator.

I remained tense and alert for at least ten minutes after we hit the highway, my eyes darting across every window as I monitored our surroundings. Eventually though, my shoulders relaxed and fraction, and Nicholas shifted in his seat.

"Ready to explain yet?" I frowned at him.

"My sister can probably do that better than I can." I stared. "She's my twin."

"You're kidding."

"No," he replied with a straight face. "Her name's Olympia. In fact, we're going to see her now. She lives in Denver though, so we're in for a long drive."

My stomach sank. "Why is everything in Denver?" I grumbled.

He snorted. "What do you have against Denver?"

"I was born there. It was where I lost two siblings, grew up with an inconsiderate, alcoholic mother and was kidnapped by the God of the Dead. So not much, really."

For the first time, he had the grace to look guilt for being so blunt. "We won't stay long," he assured me.

"What is it with you and these other demigods?" I blurted, more to change the subject than anything else. "What makes you so different?"

Nicholas' face straightened again, and he stared at the road ahead. "Most demigods are born with abilities inherited from their parents. Naturally, that means some are stronger than the others. Look at you. As the daughter of Zeus, you're one of the strongest demigods alive, at least within camp."

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get offended, it's just a fact that the demigods you're looking for aren't like the ones you already know," he shrugged. "We were born with … more. Abilities that make us stronger, different from regular half-bloods."

"Like what?"

"Take Olympia. She sees the future. And not just delivering prophecies or the knowing to pray to our father for help, but she actually _sees_. She has dreams and visions that tell her what will come. Sometimes we can change it, sometimes we can't, and sometimes we don't want to. But those visions are why we know about the others, why we knew you'd come to find us."

I shuffled. "People tried to stop me coming though. How could you possibly know for sure I'd be here?"

He shot me a look, as if questioning how I could be so stupid. My eyes narrowed. "The type of person you are meant you were never going to let anything stop you from doing this. No matter what you had to do or say or promise to get you here, you were always going to do it."

My expression must have soured considerably, because he suddenly grew uncomfortable and avoided my gaze. As though I didn't need more evidence that I was so easy to manipulate. Were any of the decisions I ever made really mine?

"Look, I don't know you," Nicholas sighed. "I don't know what sort of person you are, or what you had to do to get here, but I know what's at stake. There are a hundred reasons I never wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood, but there are millions more to make me help. The world is on the verge of war, and no mortal will ever know its even coming, let alone how to stop it. The gods, and your camp for that matter, will need all the strength they have. I'm not making any promises about the others, but I'll help you as much as I can, and I know Olympia will too."

I scanned his expression carefully, twirling my fingers anxiously. "Then I guess we'd better start in Denver."


	10. 09: Encounter

Denver hadn't changed much since the last time I was here.

I couldn't help shuddering in distaste as Nicholas drove over the city's border. On instinct, my figure slouched into my seat and I fixed my gaze determinedly on the glove compartment in a vain attempt to keep my attention from wandering outside of the car.

Nicholas must have noticed because he kept shooting me strange looks as he drove one handed down the highway. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I answered curtly.

He snorted. "You're a terrible liar."

"And you're a terrible driver, could you watch where you're going please?" I scowled at him.

He sighed wryly, taking the steering wheel with both hands pointedly. "Look, it's probably none of my business-"

"Then best to stop talking."

"-why are you helping Apollo and Artemis?" he finished curiously. I felt my jaw lock. "You obviously don't want to be here, and since you get that uncomfortable look every time you look at me, I'm guessing it has something to do with the twins, right?" I frowned at him, opening and closing my mouth several times. He just shrugged. "I've met my father before, Acacia. I know how much we look alike."

I rolled my eyes. "You're very different," I replied honestly.

He managed a small grimace. "Olympia got the irresponsibility, I'm afraid."

"Great, another irresponsible prophet. Just what we all needed."

"She's not that bad," he dismissed. "She's just … well, it's kind of difficult to explain. I guess that all the stuff she sees takes it toll and to deal with it, she's latched onto this belief that whatever happens, its fate and its for a reason."

My lips twisted, but I said nothing. I couldn't help thinking about all the prophecies I'd heard – the one about Zeus' lightning bolt, this summer's quest to save Artemis, the Great Prophecy, and the one about the Daughter of Lightning. Maybe things did happen for a reason, but what _was_ that reason? What if that reason was bad? What if fate's plan was to restore the Titans to power?

My fingertips drummed on top of my thigh anxiously. "I might be the reason the gods fall," I blurted.

Nicholas shrugged. "You might not be."

"I've just told you I might destroy Olympus, and you shrug?" I gawped. He glanced across at me, and for a split second, it looked like he was going to explain himself. Then he shook himself, snapping his jaw shut and turning his attention back to the road.

Conversation drifted for a while after that, and I eventually forced myself to take in our surroundings. It was growing dark again now, and we'd been driving for just short of a day. I had no idea how Nicholas was still awake, let alone driving, but he didn't seem too uncomfortable, draining another cup of coffee. Outside, the streets were filled with people from their early twenties to their mid-forties dressed up for a night out on the busy high street, moving from bar to bar. For a moment, I was struck by how normal everything seemed. Didn't these people realise how much danger we were all in these days?

_Of course not, Acacia, don't be stupid,_ I scolded myself.

_I believe it is a sign of distress to talk to yourself in such a way, daughter of Zeus,_ a disinterested voice came in the back of my mind.

Pursing my lips, I leant toward the window and looked up. Zeus' eagle was still gliding overhead, scanning the streets below. _What are you still doing here?_

_ Watching over you, Ms Grace,_ he said simply.

_Do you have a name?_

_ Talon, Ms Grace._

"Imaginative," I grumbled.

"What?" Nicholas frowned.

"We're being watched," I told him plainly. He lifted an eyebrow. "An eagle named Talon."

He snorted with a slight smile. "Talon?"

"That's what I said. He didn't take it very well."

He laughed. "Well, we're here anyway."

I blinked in surprise, straightening out to stare outside. Nicholas had pulled the car up in a parking lot beside a low built bar with spotlights over a iron-wrought sign over double walnut doors that read _'The Concert Hall'._

"She's in a bar?" I frowned.

"She's twenty-two, she's in bars frequently," Nicholas snorted, turning off the engine and climbing out of the car. I pulled a face again, following his example. I guessed I'd never really thought about it much, but I hated the very idea of bars. Just looking at them, dotted down the street, reminded me of my mother stumbling through the front door at six in the morning, still drunk and yelling nonsensically about my school work and how I should be up doing my chores before I left.

"I'm fourteen," I pointed out to him as we walked toward _The Concert Hall._ "They aren't going to let me in."

"Sure they are," he shrugged. "Haven't you ever used the Mist before?"

"Yeah, just not to break into a bar seven years before I'm allowed."

"Not much of a rebel for someone who _might_ destroy Olympus, are you?"

I glowered at him angrily. "I don't like alcohol. I don't like what it does to people, so no, I've never tried to get into a bar before."

He hesitated and shot me a look. "Sorry."

"Save your breath," I mumbled, rolling my eyes and stomping toward the entrance.

The closer I got, the louder the music became. I could hear drums beating loudly, and an electric guitars being played so aggressively I thought the guitarist's fingers might be bleeding. But that's when the singer's voice cut through my thoughts, and I found myself stood stock still, listening in awe.

Someone snapped their fingers in front of my face. "Kid? Hello!" I blinked in surprise, shaking myself to look sideways at the doorman stood in a black suit and tie with a stern expression.

"She's not a kid," Nicholas' voice came behind me. He made a gesture with his hand and the doorman's eyes shifted slightly.

"The concert's just started," he told us, reaching for the door handle and letting us through.

The moment the door opened, the music got louder. We walked through a short, dimly lit corridor that opened out into a huge, open plan room. On the left hand side, large groups of people were sat around low and high tables, whilst on the left, a bar ran almost the entire length of the room. Directly in front of us, a couple of steps led down to a wooden dance floor which lay in front of a long stage. Lights flashed behind the band, consisting of a drummer, three guitarists and a singer.

It was the singer who caught the most attention. Crowds were screaming in front of her as the twenty-something strode back and forth across the stage, singing at the top of her lungs. She was tall, with dark brunette hair and bright hazel eyes, dressed in a plain vest top and jeans that clung to her tanned skin.

"She's good!" I commented over the music.

Nicholas scoffed. "Of course she is, she's the daughter of Apollo! That's Olympia!" My face dropped in surprise, but he only indicating toward the bar with a jerk of his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Reluctantly, I followed.

The girl behind the bar beamed in delight when she saw Nicholas. "Hey, I had no idea you were in town!" she squealed, hurriedly skirting around the bar and drawing him into a tight hug. He pulled a face in disgust, but patted her back awkwardly and smiled when she drew back.

Shaking her head at him, the girl glanced back toward me. "Little young to be in a bar, isn't she?" she asked Nicholas in disapproval.

"She's a friend of the family," he shrugged. "I couldn't exactly leave her outside."

"I'm not a dog," I scowled at him.

He just waved a hand at me. "See?" I clenched my jaw, folding my arms over my chest. "I'm just here to speak to my sister, Cas, that's all. Promise."

"Um." The girl, Cas, didn't look impressed. "I'm starting to think asking you to keep Oly in line was a bad idea. Maybe someone should be watching you." Her eyes flicked sideways.

"I'm just a kid," I grimaced, holding up my hands with a shrug.

"Um, and he shouldn't be getting you involved in whatever stunt the two of them are pulling this time," she scowled, wagging a finger in Nicholas' face. "I want to see this girl back here in one piece, you understand?"

He smiled wryly. "We're not up to anything."

"Liar. What's your name, honey?"

I blinked at being addressed like that. "Acacia."

"Oh, that's a beautiful name! Well, Ace – you don't mind me calling you that, do you?" I opened my mouth to tell her that yes, actually, I did mind, but she wasn't paying any attention. "You make sure you come back here so that I can see you're okay. I love my cousins to bits, but I don't trust them very much."

My lips twitched before I could help it. "I have cousins like that." Cas laughed. "How are you guys related again?"

"On my Mom's side," Nicholas interrupted quickly, and for some reason, that didn't make me feel better. He was obviously trying to assure me that Cas wasn't anything to do with this, just another mortal caught up in family politics, but all it really did was make me think about their mother. For the first time, I felt an irrational surge of jealousy that made my stomach twist.

_He's got loads of children, Acacia, get a grip!_

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Look, Oly isn't due to finish for another half hour, do you guys want something to eat? A drink? Non-alcoholic of course."

"Hey, I'm not a kid," Nicholas smiled.

"You're driving. Coke it is!" Cas beamed at him, then twisted away to make the drinks.

I moved closer to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools, still trying to shake the thought of Nicholas' mother out of my head. Somehow I couldn't. My eyes drifted back toward the dark haired Olympia. She didn't look much like Nicholas or Apollo, but she was still remarkably beautiful. Did she look like her mother? If she did, the woman was obviously much better looking than me.

The jealousy suddenly tasted like acid, and I found myself wondering vaguely if this was how Hera felt about my mother.

"Gods," I cursed, wiping my hands over my face.

"Are you alright?" Nicholas asked in concern.

"No, you're all driving me mad." The very idea that I could even remotely compare myself to my nutcase stepmother made me queasy. I took a deep breath and took my hands away from my face, to see Nicholas frowning at me strangely. I grimaced tightly. "Forget it."

"You're a strange kid."

"Probably a good thing," I sighed with a shrug. "Any normal kid would have legged it a long time ago." He pulled a face, but nodded slowly all the same.

"Here we go!" Cas exclaimed, setting down two glasses of Coke and ice in front of us. "I'll get you something to eat. On the house, of course. Oly's killing it out there, as usual."

"Thank you," I smiled at her. She grinned and winked, spinning back around. "Your family seem nice."

Nicholas watched me for a moment. "Cas' parents died when she was young, so my Mom took her in not long after Oly and I were born."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," he shrugged. "Cancer. Seems to run in the family. Mom passed a few years back."

My chest clenched and suddenly I felt the size of an ant. "Nick, I…"

"Again, not your fault. Besides, my family is probably the last topic you want to talk about."

I snorted. "Actually, that would probably be _my_ family." I smiled at best as I could at him. "Your Mum sounds like she was a good person."

"She was."

I took a swig of my Coke, wondering what to say next, when a familiar shape moved across the room. I froze, twisting back toward the bar and glancing over my shoulder. My eyes took a moment to adjust, but it was definitely him – sandy hair, smart clothes, arrogant stride.

I turned back to face the bar, my heart hammering and my stomach sinking. Cas came back, setting two plates in front of us with another smile. She said something – I watched her lips move – but I didn't hear a word. She didn't seem to notice, twisting back away to serve other customers.

When I didn't move to eat, Nick nudged me. "We haven't ate for hours, you should really get your strength up. This journey isn't going to be easy, you know."

I didn't answer, staring with my heart pounding at the water running down the outside of the Coke glass.

"Acacia?"

"Shut up," I warned, fists clenching. Blood was pumping in my ears in fury. "We've got a problem."

Nick hesitated, shifting. "How bad?"

"His name is Luke Castellan. He's the reason we're about to go to war."


	11. 10: The Prophetess

I couldn't stop shaking. Beside me, Nick seemed to be trying to decide whether or not to stay, or drag his sister off the stage.

"We need to figure out why he's here," he finally mumbled.

"He can't possibly know I'm here," I said. "Which means he's here for you."

"More likely Oly. A lot of people would love to be able to see the future."

My lips pursed sourly. "More fool them," I commented. "Can you get a message to Olympia without Luke seeing?"

Nick frowned, but cast a quick look around the room. "I think so. Are you about to do something stupid because something tells me I shouldn't let you do that."

I glowered. "I wasn't asking. We can't let Luke get to your sister. If he really is here for her, then it's for a reason. I'll distract him, you get Olympia out."

"You think you can pull it off?"

I snorted darkly, twisting to stand up. "Believe me, I'm the last person he'll expect to see."

"Why?"

"He probably thinks I'm dead already." Nick blinked at me, but I shifted to my feet and started across the room before he could stop me.

Luke had guards. On either side of him, two large, bulky bodyguards stood in cheap, badly fitted suits and for a moment, I stared, wondering why I thought they were familiar. That's when I realised they were the bear twins, Oreius and Agrius. I snorted darkly before I could help it, taking the steps down to the dance floor. If I recognised them, they'd recognise me, and if I wasn't careful, they'd have more than enough time to kill me before I, or Nick and Olympia, could get out.

Ignoring the blood boiling in my veins, I forced myself to look at Luke. He looked the same as always – tall, sandy hair, glistening scar and smart clothes. But somehow, now he looked thinner. Unhealthy, even.

_Good,_ I thought.

_You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement._ Talon's voice was back, cold and calculating as ever.

_He's ruined my life. He almost killed my sister, he is killing me!_

_Then stop him. But doing things like this will only make you make mistakes and he'll get away. You will fail, and others will be hurt._

_You aren't helping._ I glowered, but the anger was beginning to fade.

_Neither are you, that's my point. Now get to work, Ms Grace. You're running out of time, he has back up on the way._

I scanned the room, my fingers automatically reaching for the locket around my neck. _Think, Acacia,_ I pushed myself desperately. _What would Annabeth say? _She'd know a way out for sure. She'd tell me that I needed a way to get Nick and Olympia out of the room, which meant I'd have to draw Luke's attention to me. But then I'd needed a second distraction to get out myself before the back up arrived.

I flicked my gaze back to the bar to see Nick at the end, slipping past security and into the back stage area.

_Now or never, Acacia,_ I thought to myself. Straightening my collar, I pushed my way through the group, straight past Luke's table and closer to the stage. Keeping myself angled away from him, I grabbed a partially empty glass of amber liquid from a table and ducked my head, turning back the way I'd come.

My eyes flicked and fell on Luke, who was staring intently at Olympia, still on the stage. Following his gaze for a split second, I could see Nick behind the curtains, waiting for the right time. _Deep breath._

I followed my own advice, then started forward to Luke's table and strode straight into another girl. She yelped, and the glass knocked out of my hand, spilling the liquid all over one of his guards' suits. A growl ripped from his throat, and Luke turned with a scowl.

I spun to turn away from him, catching the girl's arms with a hammering heart. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" I breathed. "Are you alright?"

She flushed with a frown, pushing her jet black hair out of her pale face irritably. "I'm fine, just … watch where you're going, alright?" Her voice sounded like venom, but I was too busy to care.

"Of course," I nodded furiously, taking a couple of steps backward. "I'm really, _really_ sorry." She scoffed, already turning away to ignore me. I took another step backward, almost at Luke's table, before twisting in the opposite direction and continuing down the bar.

"Wait… it can't be…"

My muscles tensed. Luke was staring at me. I could feel his gaze burning through my right side. _Any second now._

_That back up is almost here,_ Talon warned from overhead. _Two minutes._

"Oerius, that girl," Luke was saying.

In the distance, my eyes fell on the red box in the corner labelled 'FIRE ALARM'. _As good as its going to get,_ I reasoned. Without hesitating, I lifted my hand to my neck and flicked the locket open. In the same second, my bow and quiver was wrapped tightly around my torso.

Behind me, Luke cursed loudly and the bear men growled, but before they had time to react, I nocked an arrow and aimed straight for Luke's head. His eyes found mine for a split second, and I just had enough time to register the shock before I released it. He dropped off the stool, avoiding it easily and beside him, the bear men roared, starting forward.

A few people closest to me screamed, but most were taking awhile to register anything was wrong. Still, when they saw a fourteen-year-old girl with a bow and arrow racing down the bar, they moved fairly quickly. I skidded straight down the wooden floor and reached for the fire alarm, yanking the lever.

Immediately, the place was in uproar. People screamed and yelled, all suddenly rushing for the door. The mass swarmed around me, carrying me with them and I had to stumble along just to keep from falling under. I tried to look back to see if Luke was taking the bait, but I was too short to see over the top of everyone else.

_Talon, can you see Nicholas and Olympia?_

_They're here. Mr Hunt appears to be getting in his car._

The crowd pulled me out of the doors, just as the Audi swerved out of the parking lot and screeched to a halt in front of me. The rear door opened and a worried looking Olympia Hunt leant over the seats. "Hurry up!" she yelled, and I forced my way out of the crowd and bolted to the car. The second the door was shut, Nick slammed his foot on the accelerator, swerving out of the way of every other car like a manic getaway driver.

Olympia threw herself back into her seat, slumping down slightly like she was worried Luke's men were going to start shooting through the back window. Then I realised she could see the future and I found myself glancing over my shoulder anxiously.

For a moment, no one said anything, all three of us breathing hard from the rush. Then, suddenly as calm as anything, Olympia turned and stared at me. "So you're Acacia Grace?"

I tore my eyes off the window with a strange twisting in my chest. "Yes."

"You look different than I expected. Younger." I didn't know what to say to that, so I turned back to the front and settled myself down. "How old are you?"

I shifted awkwardly. "Fourteen."

"Wow. And how long have you been fighting monsters?"

"I've been at camp for two years now."

"That's not what I asked. How long have you been fighting monsters?"

My eyes found hers again. "Nine years."

Olympia raised an eyebrow. "That's an early start. I don't think I even met a monster until I was eleven, and I'm kind of a magnetic for trouble."

I couldn't help but laugh darkly, my fingers reaching up to close the locket around my throat. "When I was younger, there were three children of Zeus under one roof. We tended to attract our fair share of trouble. Even after Thalia and Jason were gone, monsters still swarmed to our house."

"Um," she nodded. "And the gods too?"

My expression must have hardened, because Nick was suddenly scowling at me in the rear-view mirror and Olympia shifted to lift her hands in surrender. "I'm just curious, I know they've taken a lot of interest in your life."

"Recently," I corrected shortly. "I never had anything to do with any of them until I was older."

"How old?"

"Does it matter?" I snapped suddenly.

"Hey," Nick interrupted, remarkably calm. "Oly, lay off her. You know the answers."

"I'm just seeing if she's comfortable talking about it, that's all!"

"Obviously not," he sighed.

Olympia pursed her lips like this upset her in some way. "That's only going to make this harder, you know," she warned me. My jaw locked. "I know you don't trust me."

"I have nothing against you."

"Yes you do. I'm everything you hate about our father – irresponsible, reckless, arrogant, a prophet." I opened my mouth to complain, but she only held a hand up to silence me. "I know my weaknesses, Acacia Grace, and I know which one of them will get me killed one day."

"Oly," Nick growled.

She just waved a dismissive hand in his direction. "He hates it when I talk about my death, like it's something either of us can stop." She gave me a look that clearly said, _'Do you believe this guy?'_

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I admitted with a blink, so bewildered any anger or irritation I felt had almost entirely disappeared.

"My point is, you can't avoid what is coming. One way or the other, the end result will be the same. Whatever you try to do to stop it only brings you closer."

My irritation was back in the same second. "You know what annoys me most? People talking in riddles."

To my surprise, she laughed. "Gods, I haven't started all that mystically, mysterious nonsense, have I?"

Nick scoffed again. "Started? Have you ever stopped?"

She ignored him again. "Okay, you want me to be abrupt?"

"Is it a choice between that and vague warnings?"

She took that as a yes. "You keep trying to avoid the Olympians by avoiding Apollo, but the truth is, the further away you go the more you realise you need them as much as they need you. Over the past two years, you've found out that despite never once meeting him, your father cares much more about you that your mother ever did. You've met half bloods and gods that know what its like to lose everything just to find your place among the world's most dysfunctional family. You even fell in love, but are so terrified that you can't possibly be enough that you take every chance you get to push him further away. You know it's the only place you belong and yet you're so scared of losing everything that you spend most of your time running away. Worse still, you're scared that you'll be the reason you lose it all."

My heart was hammering. Half of what she had said didn't seem to sink in properly, but I got the general gist.

"You saw all of that, in the future?" I clarified.

"I did see it," she nodded. "You know, before it was the past. I've been trying to find out when you'd finally find us, I've been waiting to meet you for so long! It's not every day a girl gets a chance to go on a quest with-"

"Oly!" Nick scolded.

Olympia cut off, blushing slightly. "Sorry. I always get carried away at that part." She beamed at the puzzled, worried look on my face. "Don't worry, Ace. You'll get used to it."

I shuddered, horribly aware that Apollo had warned me the exact same thing about him. This time, I only sighed. "I'm sure you're right." She laughed, her eyes shining.

"Back to the quest at hand," Nick suggested from the driver's seat. "Oly, which one do we start with?"

"One?" I frowned, sitting up a little straighter. Focusing on the quest seemed like a good way to keep my mind off everything Olympia had just said. "What does that mean?"

Olympia turned in her seat to face me. "You're looking for five demigods," she told me. "Six, if we include you. All of them are different, unique in some way, and that's why we've stayed out of camp. Obviously, that didn't work out so well for you, but the rest of us-"

My cheeks flushed. "I'm not different," I blurted.

She stared for a second. "Right. Sure. Why not? Anyways, you've found Nick and me, but the others won't be so easy. I can take you right to them, but getting them to co-operate will be another matter entirely."

"Who are they?"

"Well, there's a son of Ares named Klaus, a son of Hephaestus named Myles, and a daughter of Aphrodite named Ebony."

My jaw fell before I could help it. "Let me get this straight. My hopes of rescuing Artemis and Annabeth are riding on the ability of a son of Ares, a son of Hephaestus and a daughter of Aphrodite to work together?"

"Alongside two children of Apollo and a daughter of Zeus," Olympia beamed. "Right."

I rubbed my temples. "That might be the worst combination of allies I've ever heard."

She winced. "Allies isn't exactly how I'd describe them. The last time I saw them, Ebony almost killed Myles and Nick shot three arrows into Klaus's left leg."

"In my defence, he was trying to rip my head off," Nick shrugged innocently.

"Gods, we're all going to die," I mumbled.

"That's the spirit!" Olympia grinned, leaning forward. "Nick, drive us to the airport. We're going to need to catch a flight to Vegas."

Nick didn't bother questioning her, turning the car down a narrow side street and driving back the way we'd came. Olympia herself settled back in the car, smiling widely and not in the last bit phased by how impossible our quest was beginning to seem. For a moment, I wondered if that should make me more confident, what with her ability to see the future.

Then I remembered she was insane and would probably smile anyway and tell us it was fate's plan.

Closing my eyes, I let my lips move in a soundless prayer to Artemis. _I have no idea how crazed these two Apollo kids are, or how much worse the other three will make it, but if you can hear me now, I seriously hope you've thought this through._

Somehow, I didn't think I was going to like the answer much.


	12. 11: Broken Promises

The airport was packed. Families preparing for Christmas holidays, business-men rushing around to finish their work whilst snapping down the phone at one another. But despite all that, I finally felt a little more relaxed. The only thing better than an airport, as far as I was concerned, was actually being in the air. I'd always attributed it to being a daughter of Zeus, but then how would you explain Thalia and her irrational fear of heights?

My lips twitched at the thought as I shifted in line in front of the customer service desk, behind Nick and Olympia. The woman at the desk beamed widely in that fake-customer-service sort of way, with her blonde curls and bright blue eyes. "Good evening, how can I help you?"

"We need three tickets for a flight to Vegas," Nick told her calmly, already routing in his pocket for his wallet.

The woman clicked a few keys on her keyboard, then grimaced at us apologetically. "I'm afraid we have no seats left on our next flight."

Nick's shoulders sagged, but I slipped between him and his sister with a slight frown. "When is the flight?" I asked her.

She stared at me for a second. "It leaves in an hour, but-"

"There should be tickets left. Can you check again please?"

"Listen, sweetie-"

I flinched at the term, but continued all the same. "Please? They'll be under the name Grace."

For another second, she just looked at me, then at Nick, who was trying not to frown, and Olympia, who was smiling cheerfully. "Alright then," she sighed, re-clicking her keyboard again. Staring at the screen, she blinked in surprise. "Err, sorry about this, there… there must have been some mistake on the system, we do have reserved seats under the name Acacia Grace?"

"Really?" Nick scoffed, but I elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

"That's me. Can we check in please?"

The woman didn't look altogether convinced, and in the end, I had to show her the student ID card I had from the boarding school in New York to prove it was me. Finally satisfied, she quickly checked us in and handed us our boarding passes, before hurriedly shooing us away and serving the next customer.

"How did you do that?" Nick blinked when we were far enough away from the desk.

I shot him a withering look. "I'm the daughter of Zeus. I'm literally _never_ stopped from getting on a plane."

"Oh look!" Olympia beamed, pointing at the tickets in my hand. "First class!"

We continued through the airport (I had to hold my breath the entire way through airport security because I was convinced that the numerous weapons we had would set off the alarms, though according to Olympia, celestial bronze 'wasn't that kind of metal') and decided to use the extra time we had spare to find some clean clothes and equipment.

"I still can't believe you haven't packed more stuff," Olympia mumbled at me with a touch of disgust as she eyed the tiny backpack over my shoulder.

I sighed. "We're fighting monsters, not walking down a catwalk. Food and weapons come first."

"Whatever you say," she muttered, disappearing into an expensive looking store to my left.

"Stay with Oly," Nick instructed, nudging me in her direction. "I'm just going to get some cash out for the casino."  
An image of the Lotus Hotel and Casino from a couple of years ago flashed through my mind, and I shook myself. "Oh no, we're going nowhere near a casino. Not that again."

"You've never been in a bar, but you've been in a casino?" he frowned. "Aren't you a little young for that?"

I felt my jaw lock. "It wasn't a normal casino."

"Of course not," he laughed easily. "Look, if Oly says one of the guys is in Vegas, then they're probably up to their neck in trouble and it's probably in a casino. I'm just being prepared."

I didn't believe that for a second, but he only spun around and disappeared into the crowds to find an ATM. "Can't believe I'm doing this," I grumbled, stuffing my hands into my pockets and twisting to find Olympia.

As I turned, though, I caught sight of a familiar figure in the corner of my eye. On instinct more than anything else, I froze, staring awkwardly. It was the girl from _The Concert Hall_, the one I'd knocked into in front of Luke. I recognised the pale, slim face and the jet black hair and dark eyes. She was taller than me, older too, wearing torn black skinny jeans and a black sleeveless blouse that fell longer at the back than it did at the front. A golden chain sat around her neck, and similar chains clinked around the leather boots she walked in.

What was she doing here? And more importantly, why was she staring at me? Somehow, I doubted she was still annoyed about that drink.

"There you are!" Olympia's voice came, and I started in surprise. She frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I lied a little too quickly. "Look, I already have some things to change into. I'm just going to clean up and change, I'll meet you at the plane, okay?"

Her frown deepened. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to separate, Acacia."

If I'd been thinking straight, that would have been my first warning sign. As it was, all I could think about was getting a minute to myself, away from prophetesses and archers. So instead of accepting her warning, I smiled half-heartedly and took a few cautious steps back. "I'll be okay, I've been doing this long enough, right?"

Olympia scowled, but did nothing to stop me as I turned and strode away from her, shouldering my way through the mass of rushing crowds until I got to the other side of the hall. Breathing deeply, I pushed my way into the women's bathroom, groaning internally when I realised it was barely any quieter in here.

Ignoring the three giggling teenagers huddled by the furthest sink, I slipped into one of the cubicles and locked the door behind me. Focusing for a moment on one task, I moved methodically as I pulled the fresh clothes out of my backpack, set them on top of the closed toilet seat, and began to get undressed.

The moment I reached to pull my top over my head, a sharp stab of pain rushed into my skull and I gasped, snatching the shirt out of the way and lifting a shaky hand to my scar. In an instant, I was covered in blood.

"Damn it," I grumbled to myself, grabbing a fistful of tissue to try and clean it up. The very sight of so much made me sick to the stomach, but I gulped back as much cold air as I could and perched myself on the edge of the toilet, pressing the tissue into my skin as hard as I could stand.

I wondered for a second what Olympia and Nick would think if they could see the state I was in. Would they still help me? I scoffed to myself. A more accurate question would be, would they still let _me _help? The thought made my eyes roll. There wasn't anything anyone could do to stop it, so why should I let it stop me?

Besides, now I needed to finish the tests. Which reminded me, I had to think of a way to get a message to my father, if he didn't already know.

Outside the cubicle, the giggling girls wandered past and out of the bathroom, finally leaving me alone. I breathed a sigh of relief, flushing the bloody tissues away and carefully slipping a blue checked shirt over my shoulders.

Unlocking the door, I let myself out and cleaned the blood off my hands at the sink, grimacing at the sight of the scar in the mirror. It didn't look good – in fact, it looked a lot worse than the last time I'd seen it. The poisonous ink seemed to be gradually inching closer to my heart, down across the front of my chest. Pulling a face, I wiped the last bit of blood away and fastened up another couple of buttons.

I'd just turned toward the door when it swung open with a creak, and the same girl from _The Concert Hall_ stepped in with an arrogant stride. She looked like about Olympia's age, with none of her kindness or optimism. Instead, her eyes were cold and cruel, with a wicked smirk and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"So," she started, pushing the door shut and hold it there with a single hand. "I guess I should apologise, we didn't get a chance to talk properly in the bar, did we?"

I'd gone rigid on the spot, my fingertips twitching at my side, ready to grab the hunting knife in the back of my belt.

The girl grinned as though she knew what I was thinking. "No need for that, Grace, where are your manners?"

"Who are you?" I demanded.

Her eyes flashed and it was hard to tell which was the stronger emotion; amusement or anger. "Didn't Oly and Nick bother to tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Somehow, I managed to keep my face straight, but an uneasy feeling was stirring in the pit of my stomach.

"Dear me, Acacia, don't you ever learn? _Everyone_ has their own agenda, especially the ones who can see what's coming next." Her face contorted in a mixture of anger and disgust. "She never trusted me, not really." My stomach jerked as I realised she was talking about Olympia. If the group prophetess didn't trust this girl, I figured she had a fairly solid reason.

"Either explain who you are, or get out of my way," I instructed, determined to sound much more confident than I felt.

The girl smirked, and made the slightest bowing gesture she could. "Are you always this rude to family? I'm Demetria King. Your cousin. _First_ cousin, I might add. You don't have many of those after all, do you?"

First cousin… "That's not possible," I scowled, a growing fear clenching in my chest. "That means…"

Demetria flashed a wicked smile. "I'm the Daughter of Hades."

In the same second, my hand snatched around the hilt of my hunting knife. Her eyes flashed, but she made no move to stop me as I drew it out of its sheath. "Now, now, no need for all that. Far too messy and, well, there's a _lot_ of potential for collateral damage." She jerked her hand toward the door, and I thought of all the families and children here to travel for Christmas.

Slowly, I lowered the knife back down.

"Good girl," she chuckled. "Luke said you'd be this predictable. Still, he was a fool for thinking you wouldn't get involved back at that bar. You and your dear friend Perseus Jackson have a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"If you go anywhere near Percy-"

"Oh calm down, would you?" she dismissed with a hint of disgust. "Save your strength, you're going to need it. Don't want to waste it all on one single Son of Poseidon, do you?"

My jaw locked in irritation. "What do you want?"

"Social call," she shrugged. "I just wanted to meet my latest replacement."

"Replacement?"

She sighed. "They really haven't told you anything at all, have they? See, these other demigods you're going to fetch already know each other. They've been together since some of them were very young. Gods, Oly, Nick and I were only six when we found each other. The two of them were being chased by monsters, and wouldn't you know, a daughter of Hades is stronger than two children of Apollo. So I saved their miserable lives, like a young, naïve child would, not realising they didn't deserve any of it. Over the years, we found Ebony and Klaus and Myles and soon, it felt like I had a family. Friends."

I felt myself shift awkwardly on the spot, and she let out a short, dark scoff. "Then they stabbed me in the back. All because Oly saw something in the future. Someone." She fixed me with her cold, furious eyes. "You. Their protector. The precious Daughter of Zeus."

She spat my father's name like it was poison, and thunder rumbled in the distance.

If Demetria noticed, she didn't let on. She only strode forward, her face demented in fury. "I'll see all of you – all six of you – dead," she snarled under her breath, an inch from my face. Behind my back, my fingers twitched around the knife's hilt. "But first, I want to see the look in their eyes when they see you fall. When they realise you've failed them."

My heart pounded in my ears, blood rushing to the scar on my throat. Her eyes dropped to it, and she managed another evil smirk. "Good luck, Acacia Grace. I look forward to our next meeting."

With a last, warning look, she twisted and strode out of the bathroom, letting the door slam shut behind her.

A second later, I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, shoving the knife back into its sheath and lifting my quivering hands to my face. Was she telling the truth, about her and the others? She knew all of their names, at least, and seemed to have a _very_ personal grudge against all of them.

I glanced at my reflection through my fingers and gulped at the pale colour of my skin. I needed to find out the truth. Then I had to focus on getting the other three, and beating Demetria before I got too weak.

"Hades is still managing to make my life a living hell," I commented dryly to myself, washing the fresh blood from my scar and cleaning my hands.

Outside, Olympia and Nick were hovering by the doors of the store I'd left Olympia in. The moment they saw me, Nick scowled. "I thought I told you to stay with Oly."

"I ignored you," I replied easily. "They'll be boarding the plane soon, we need to get moving."

"Something's wrong," Olympia said carefully. "I can't see…"

My lips twisted. "Come on."

Cautiously, they followed behind me as I strode through the airport to the boarding gate. Again, the documents were checked (I had to use the Mist when they asked to see our passports) before we were herded onto the plane and shown to our seats. Nick chose the solitary seat in the aisle, scowling until I took my seat nearest the window, penned in by Olympia.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked me quietly.

I just grimaced and nodded, leaning back in my seat and waiting for take-off. My fingertips drummed, and my eyes fixed to the window, moving only to see the people boarding as they were herded aboard one by one. I could see Olympia and Nick trading awkward looks out of the corner of my eyes, but I tried to ignore them as best as I could.

Eventually, the plane began to creep down the runway, and I felt the tight feeling in my chest loosen slightly as I watched it disappear beneath the wheels of the plane.

"I met someone at the bar earlier," I said carefully. "And again at the airport."

Olympia was quiet for a second. "Oh? I'm guessing there's a point to this?"

"It was Demetria King."

Silence again. I risked a glance over my shoulder to see her staring at me, her expression tight and her eyes glassy. "She's gone back west…" She blinked and shook herself once. "What did she tell you?"

"That she met you when you were six, that she saved your life and that all five of you stabbed her in the back because you saw me in the future."

Her face drained. "We didn't-"

She cut off as a tall, board man came to a halt behind her. My eyes flicked up to meet his, and I froze.

"Front of the cabin," Lord Zeus instructed, his eyes narrowed. "Now."  
"What?" Olympia frowned. "She isn't going anywhere!"

"Hey!" I hissed, elbowing her quick as my father's eyes flashed angrily.

She only glowered back at me. "I am _not_ let you go _anywhere_ with strange men, Ace!"

One of my father's eyebrows rose, and for some unfathomable reason, I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment. I cleared my throat. "That's Lord Zeus. My father."

Olympia's face fell in shock and behind Zeus, Nick cursed under his breath, hiding his face behind his hand. Sighing heavily, I pushed myself to my feet and skirted past her to follow my father to the front of the plane.

"Sorry," I grumbled. "I didn't realise that she had no idea-"

"Sit down," he interrupted, pointing at the far seat beside the window. I cut off, gulping hard and moving to do as he said. Setting his jaw, he sat down beside me. "Do you know why I'm here?"

I shifted, my stomach churning nervously. "Erm, no?"

By the look on his face, that wasn't the right answer. "You told me that under no circumstances would you ever complete the tasks the Olympians set out for you," he told me in monotone. My chest tightened. "I returned to Olympus and warned them that if any of them should try and ignore your request, they'd spend the next millennia in Tartarus."

I gulped hard. "That sounds… drastic."

He ignored me. "Now I find that, despite my best efforts to convince you _not_ to give up your life, it took the interference of Apollo to make you agree."

"That's not fair," I rushed before I could stop myself. He glowered at me. "Artemis was the one that sent me to find the others, and there was no way Apollo would have given me the information I needed if I hadn't agreed to do it. It wasn't exactly my first choice!"

A fraction of his anger faded, but not much. "Did it ever occur to you to do exactly what every other demigod does and ask your father? Even Perseus Jackson knows Poseidon would help him if it was ever possible."

I hesitated. "But… that's interference… isn't it?"

"Don't treat me like a fool, Acacia," Zeus scoffed. "I know very well that the gods bend that rule as much as they can get away with." He shot me a look. "It's only interference if you get caught."

My jaw must have dropped, because he was glowering at me again. "You're the god of law and order!" I breathed.

"I'm aware," he scowled stiffly. "And you are my daughter."

That strange feeling stirred in my chest again. It was one I didn't get very often, and one only Zeus's words could cause – the feeling that maybe, just maybe at least one of my parents hadn't completely disregarded me all those years ago.

I gulped hard again. "I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "I wasn't thinking."  
"That seems a common theme where Apollo is concerned," he grumbled. My cheeks flushed again. "Complete the tests if you must. But I will not grant you immortality just to see that Sun God torment you for eternity."

"The other gods won't like that," I pointed out quietly.

"I wasn't asking them," he dismissed easily. I glanced at him, failing to stop a small smile tugging at the side of my lips. "Your sister is in Las Vegas."

The mention of Thalia made the smile fade, and worry erupted in the pit of my stomach. "Is she okay?"

Zeus frowned. "For now. She and the Jackson boy need to tread carefully."

"So Percy did find them," I sighed, a little more relieved. As terrible as the two of them could be together, I had to believe that they could work together, for Annabeth if no one else.

My eyes drifted back to Zeus. "There's another child of the Big Three out there," I commented. He lifted an eyebrow again. "Demetria King. The daughter of Hades."

Immediately, his expression darkened. "She's old enough to be no significant threat," he dismissed in disgust.

"But you don't like her?"

"I don't much like Perseus Jackson either."

"This is different. Demetria's working with Luke, she's dangerous."

"So is Perseus Jackson."  
I couldn't help groaning. "Because he's Poseidon's son? Well I guess that means I am too!" His jaw locked. "Look, I don't know what's she up to, but I have to stop her. She's going to keep coming after me until one of us is dead, and last I looked, Percy was the polar opposite. Didn't the children of Zeus and Poseidon work together to defeat the children of Hades last time?" There was a flicker of recognition in his eyes. "I trust Percy with my life. Demetria's another story."

For a moment, Zeus only stared straight ahead, debating his answer. "Find out what she wants and why she is after you," he instructed. "You're going to have to complete those tests now, so the moment I leave here, the Olympians are fully within their rights to approach you again. That includes Apollo, so be careful."

My stomach twisted. "I know."

He pushed himself to his feet. "Good luck, Acacia." I nodded, watching him turn to stride back down the plane.

After a moment, I stood and moved back down to my seat beside Olympia. She and Nick both stared expectantly. "Shouldn't you have already seen this?" I commented dryly at Olympia.

Her eyes narrowed. "It's annoyingly selective sometimes. Are you going to explain or just try your best to annoy me?"

"Makes a nice change," I scoffed. Her arms folded moodily. "When you don't play along, it's not as fun."

"Amen," Nick snorted.

"You, keep quiet!" Olympia ordered her brother. "You," she continued, pointing at me. "Start talking."

A burst of anger shot through me. "Me?" I glowered. "What about the two of you? Who the hell is Demetria King and why does she want me dead?"

Olympia's face fell and Nick dropped his head again. For a long minute, they simply sat in silence, debating their answer like their lives depended upon it. "I… erm…" For once, Olympia looked lost for words.

Nick locked his jaw. "She deserves to know."

Pity flashed across his sister's face. "You don't have to be here," she said softly. "I'm sure Ace won't mind if you-"

"Oly, stop," he warned, his voice dangerously level. I blinked in surprise, a little taken aback by just how much he reminded me of Apollo when he got upset.

"Nick," she sighed, still looking sorry for him.

If anything, that only made him angrier. His face set and he met my stunned look without flinching. "Demetria King is my fiancée."


End file.
